The Magic Bridle Kingdom Hearts Club
by HorseMagic17
Summary: When The Saddle Club and two California girls are sucked into the world of Kingdom Hearts, they start their long adventure. Will they ever find their way home?
1. Chapter 1

Written by Christine and Jessica

The Magic Bridle Kingdom Hearts Club

Chapter One: Veronica's Dream

All around me, I could see white. My bedroom had disappeared.

The voice I had heard many times before said, 'You and your friends will help Sora and his friends defeat evil all over the creative world. You have no choice in this.' Then the voice stopped. It was a high pitched voice, but I couldn't tell if it belonged to a girl or a boy.

Around me I could see Traverse Town, and could hear the voices of people talking and having fun. I wondered whose voice it was that always talked to me. I stepped forward, but then the world turned to white again. Another scene appeared.

I saw other worlds. Places I had never seen before. They flashed by me and then they were gone. My bedroom was back to normal, and I felt like kicking something. I got out of bed and kicked my dresser. It shook and cosmetics rattled around atop it. I hugged my foot to myself, crying softly. I was so confused. Why me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sky Tree Stables

In the morning, I got to Cloverleaf Ranch. Gloria is the owner of the ranch. I saw Gary mucking out the stalls. I don't feel for him. He's a stable hand, and doesn't deserve to boss me around.

The Saddle Club and I normally train in Virginia, at Pine Hollow, but we took a plane here, and are visiting California, to learn more about Western riding from a United States Champion, Gloria. She wants to teach us how to trust our horses. It's such a waste of time to try to 'trust our horse.' I already know my horse. Why spend the time? But my parents made me come. They said it would be a good experience.

I have my own horse. He is Danny, a gelding, a dapple-gray, a bloodline descendant from Secretariat, and a racehorse. His show name is Go For Blue. He is better than everyone else's. I got him for Christmas. He's a much better a present than Garnet or Cobalt.

Stevie, or Stephanie Lake, has her own horse, Belle. Belle is an Arabian-American saddle-bred, a mare. Stevie has blond hair. She has a twin named Alex. She has two other brothers, Michael and Chad. She thinks they are both a pain in the butt. Stevie is a practical joker.

Carole's mother died of cancer. Her father is in the Marine Corps. Starlight was given to Carole for Christmas, out of the money her mother left her. Starlight is part Thoroughbred, part quarter horse, a bay, a gelding, with a star on his forehead. She dreams of becoming a veterinarian, breeder, jockey, trainer, and the owner of a big horse farm. Carole is a horse-lover,

Lisa's mother makes her do all that a young lady should do: dancing, painting, quilting, riding, even tennis. She has to take clarinet lessons, too. Lisa's horse is Prancer, a thoroughbred, a bay, and a mare. She used to be a racehorse, but then her leg was injured. After the recovery, she couldn't race any more, but could still be ridden. Lisa gets straight A's.

Then there are the girls who normally board here, Jessica and Christine. I don't like them. Weirdoes. They have such a weird accent.

Phoenix has four stockings and a blaze, a thoroughbred. His registered name is Order of Phoenix. He is Jessica's horse. He used to be a racehorse, until his former owners claimed he was useless. He once raced in the Triple Crown. He's a stallion, and a one-girl horse. Once I tried to get near him, but he reared up at me. That stupid horse of Jessica's knocked me into the manure. As I walked away, the horse even bit my butt. Jessica laughed. I never forgave her.

Brianna is a Caspian, gray all over. She is Christine's horse, a mare. Christine has only been riding for a few weeks, and has already been putting Brianna over jumps. How does she do it? Christine is never unkind to me, but I can tell she doesn't like me. Brianna blew her nose at me. Christine took out her handkerchief and helped me wipe off my face. She said she knows how gross it is. Gross is right. I'll never forgive Brianna, unless Brianna can apologize, herself.

I just reached Danny's stall. It is right next to Phoenix's stall. I got out my lip gloss to put it on before I rode Danny, but Phoenix whipped his tail around and knocked it out of my hand. As I bent to pick it up, I could have sworn I heard him laugh. Ooh, I hate that horse.

Next to Phoenix's stall is Brianna. Christine was there, too. "Thanks for letting me stay at your house last night. I wish I could see Michael again. Is he visiting today?"

"Oh, no problem, and he won't be coming. He is lazy. You know him. Video games."

"Hey, I like video games."

"I know. That is why you are borrowing Kingdom Hearts, and are bringing it into the stable. I don't know why, when it could so easily be broken, but I guess you could replace it if you needed to."

I finished putting on the lip-gloss, on my guard against Phoenix.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Jessica asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Kingdom Hearts," Christine told her.

"Oh, really? I love that game. I have the game, and the graphic novels." Jessica turned to Phoenix. "Aw, are you giving Veronica trouble, you silly horse," she babied it. She leaned closer and whispered in his ear, thinking I couldn't hear, "Good boy."

I wanted to gag. She is so mean. She must have seen what he did to me, and yet she is still saying, 'Good boy.' I really should get her back. Maybe I could have Stevie play a practical joke on her. "Why do you hate me, Jessica?" I asked sweetly.

"It's because the Saddle Club told me what you did to Cobalt. You took him out at a gallop when Max told you not to, and you killed him, and broke Carole's heart, just when she had gotten over her mother's death. That could never be forgiven. And you sold Garnet, just because you were tired of her. She was sweet to you, and put up with you. I guess you just didn't deserve her."

I glared. And turned and stomped off. No use being around her. I get so annoyed!

I saw Stevie, Carole, and Lisa. They were coming toward the stables.

"What's up, Veronica?" Stevie asked. "Is Phoenix giving you trouble again?"

"No, he's being a sweet little angel," I answered sarcastically.

"I don't think he likes you very much," Lisa stated the obvious.

"No, I guess he doesn't." I started walking away.

"Maybe he just likes Jessica more than he likes you," Carole added.

"Oh, zip it Carole." I stalked off to the house to get a drink and to avoid everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Kingdom Hearts

After the lesson, I played Kingdom Hearts. Everyone else watched her play.

Suddenly, the game froze. Veronica was so upset. I was at the final cut scene.

"I can't believe it! What's wrong with this stupid thing?"

"Hey, Veronica, remember it's ours, not yours," Christine told me.

"Shut up Christine."

All the horses started to whinny and neigh.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID PONIES! I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE! Could all you girls get the horses to shut up? And tell Phoenix to stop rearing. He's going to hurt me if he doesn't stop it."

This made them even louder. I tried to eject the disc to see what was wrong with it. Before I could get to the button, the world began to disappear around me, but not the other girls and the horses. "What's going on here!"

The other girls seemed to be just as confused. When we landed in a town, we thought it looked familiar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Veronica, why are we in your game?" Carole asked me.

"Hey, don't look at me. It isn't my fault."

"I think we've been abducted by aliens," Stevie told them with a smile.

"It isn't funny, Stevie, so shut up."

"My, my, you like to say that, don't you?" Christine asked me.

"I think we're in Traverse Town, to be exact, and it would seem that this is real, and not just a game," Lisa informed us.

"Yeah. Why don't you do something useful?

I think we're in big trouble. It looks like those shadowy heartless things are after us." Jessica warned them.

The other horses looked around nervously. They knew something was up.

"Why state the obvious? Of course the heartless are after us. It always happens in the game… Hey! Look! Some shops. Does anyone have money? Let's go buy some clothes."

"Hey, you guys!" a strange voice came.

They all looked for the voice, and there, we saw a stupid heartless standing between us and the shops. I wanted to go over and smack it with my keyblade, but instead, I pulled out a… it looked like lip-gloss, but really big. "Can you imagine? Lip gloss as big as a sword?" I spun it around hit the heartless on the head. The pink gloss stuck to its head and it sniffed the air. Then it tried to rub it off. As it did, she smacked it as hard as she could and knocked it off its feet. "You won't be stealing money from a di Angelo."

"You don't have any money, remember?" Stevie reminded me.

"Oh, do shut up." I took out my purse and swung in at the heartless. It had had enough, and it evaporated into thin air.

"Hey, girl, that was pretty amazing." The girl walked up to me. "Where did you learn to do something like that?"

"Yuffie? Is that you?" I asked. "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, this isn't happening. Come on, wake up! Wake up!"

"Veronica, have you forgotten everything I've told you?" a different voice asked me.

"Sora?"

"Yup."

Sora walked up to me. "Wow, you're tall. I always thought you would be short."

Sora looked annoyed. "Like I said, have-"

"What's up?" Donald came up to us, cutting, Sora off. "Woah, Baby, you're hot. Mind if I give you a little smooch?"

"Might I remind you that you're married?" Christine told him.

"Over my dead body!" I told him. Then I smacked him.

"By the way, you deserved that." Goofy walked up last.

"Touch me and die. Alright? Got it? Good."

Yuffie spoke up. "You know, it's dangerous out here now, so we should all get inside, even the horses."

Carole asked, "Oh, are they okay?"

"The chestnut horse with white stockings tried to take a chunk out of Leon Squall."

"Easy, boy, I'm not gonna hurt you. I think I'd like to have a word with its owner." Leon backed away from the horses.

"I think that horse doesn't like men." Sora informed us all.

"That's my horse," Jessica announced proudly.

"Aw, what a nice horse," Donald said, reaching out to Phoenix. He scratched him under the chin. "Goochy goochy go-OOOOWWWW!" Donald hugged his wing to himself. "Gee, wiz! That horse is nasty."

"Maybe because he doesn't know you?" Sora suggested.

"Since when did you know so much about horses?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah!" they all chimed in.

"Have you ever even been on a horse?" I asked.

"Let's all get inside, and then we can introduce ourselves." Yuffie suggested,

Leon started to take Phoenix's reigns, but then thought better of it. He took Brianna's lead rope instead. "What's this white one's name, anyway?" Brianna nuzzled his face. "Oh, so all of a sudden they like me?"

"That's Brianna. She's a nice horse." Christine patted her horse on the back. "Phoenix was always badly treated. Before Jessica got him, he was beaten often by men, but he loved his mistress, who always gave him treats, and finally his old owners sold him to someone who she knew would take better care of him."

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Squall looked over his shoulder. Phoenix nipped his butt. "Okay, I got it already!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Traverse Town

Inside Cid's store, Yuffie volunteered, "I'll go run and get some hay for the horses."

Cid looked and said, "You should take someone with you. You never know who might pop up and give you some trouble."

"You mean you don't think I can handle it myself? I'll do fine with my ninja star."

"I am definitely not going. I don't want to get hay on my riding clothes. They're brand new," Veronica said.

"Boy, you're selfish, Veronica," Goofy told her.

"I'll go," I, Christine, volunteered.

"Yeah, me, too," Jessica chimed.

"Okay, I guess I can drag you two along. Just watch where you step.'

We walked out the front door, leaving the rest behind.

"I just have to say, before anything else happens: I really like your outfit," I told Yuffie.

"Yeah, it's so cool!" Jessica complimented.

Before we had gone very far, more heartless appeared.

"Don't these things ever give up?" I asked. I pulled out my wand, and Jessica did, too. "Wow, I didn't know I had this."

"And neither did I. This is so cool!" Jessica waved her wand and a burst of flame came roaring out. She toasted one heartless, and moved to the next. "Take that, you stupid little pests."

Yuffie pulled out her ninja star and threw it at the heartless. It hit them and came back, and she hit them repeatedly.

I thought a moment, then decided to make the heartless go flying. With one wave of my wand, they floated away.

Jessica called down lightning, and it zapped them. We could smell burning rubber. We held our noses. "Ew."

"Nice one, Jessica." We clapped our hands together.

"Aw, I didn't get to kill them all," Yuffie complained.

We kept walking.

Back in Cid's store, the others were talking.

Sora got back to the point. "Remember the dreams I gave you?"

"What about them?" I, Veronica di Angelo, was not about to be intimidated by a mere video game character.

"I get the feeling that you didn't take them seriously."

"What dreams?" Lisa asked me.

"…. He warned me that he would pull us here to help him and his friends to defeat evil."

"And you never told us?" Carole shouted.

"I'll get back at you with one of my practical jokes," Stevie promised.

"Did you just say practical jokes?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, for lying to us. I'll do my worst."

"NO, I DIDN'T. WHY WOULD I TELL YOU?"

"Because we're friends." Stevie looked, then thought again. Before she could correct herself, I corrected her.

"We're not friends. We never were. I'm rich and you're ordinary. Got that?"

"Ouch. Harsh." Carole frowned.

Stevie started to cry but didn't miss Phoenix taking a bit into my brand new breeches.

"OOOOOWWWWWW!" I shoved Phoenix back, and he gave a whinny, and bit my hair. "OW! YOU WORTHLESS HORSE! YOU OUGHT TO BE SENT TO THE GLUE FACTORY."

Phoenix backed off, pinned back his ears, and gave one last offense. He stepped on my new riding boots.

I grimaced and snarled at the horse. He stepped off. "Good. I hope you learn."

Everyone else started laughing. I looked around. I was amazed. Even Sora was laughing. I used to control him. And Leon, the silent type, was laughing outright, barely able to hold his breath. Donald was collapsing, and Goofy was laughing his head off. I blew up. "I HATE EVERYONE!"

I backed off and turned around in the corner.

"Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Leon, and this is Sora, Donald, Goofy, and we want to know who you are."

Stevie stepped forward. "I'm Stevie, this is Carole, and Lisa, and we are the Saddle Club. Veronica's not in it, because she's cruel to horses."

I whimpered into my riding pants. I knew I couldn't be more humiliated, even if I tried to get them to laugh at me.

Yuffie walked in, with Jessica and Christine following behind. Yuffie had two bag of oats slung over her shoulder. Christine and Jessica carried hay. I scooted away.

"Hey, what have we missed?" Jessica asked. "Has Phoenix been the good little horse I know he can be?"

"Um, Phoenix beat up Veronica, and she won't be getting over her sore ego any time soon. And she has another hole in her riding pants."

"Oh, that's a shame." Jessica bent to whisper in Phoenix's ear. "Good horse."

"I heard that! Why does everyone tell him, 'Good horse,' or 'Good boy,' when he has been the most evil horse in the world?" I broke down crying. I didn't want to, but I had had too much. Is this what other people feel like when I yell at them or get mad at them?

"You know, Veronica, if you decide to be good, I could patch up your pants for you," Jessica offered.

"Um, sure… I don't know if I trust you, but I'll give it a try."

Christine gave Jessica a suspicious look. She knew she was up to something.

Jessica waved her wand at the holes in her pants and said, "There."

Everyone else could see she had patched them with heart designs. There's lettering on them. Jessica pushed them, and one said, "I love Danny." Another one said, "I've got a crush on Michael," in a sing-song voice.

"Serves you right for being a total heartless moron," Jessica told her.

Sora asks, "Who's Danny? And Michael? How many boyfriends do you have?"

"Shut up. Danny's my horse," I said through gritted teeth.

"You have a crush on your horse?" Goofy asked, and laughed hysterically.

"No."

"What about Michael? Your lover?" Sora asked.

"Why? What if he is?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering, because I think I like you."

All the Saddle Club girls made faces and made like they were going to puke. Jessica said, "Ew! Uhh! Yahh. Bluh."

Christine asked her, "I know it's gross, but are you done yet?"

Stevie said, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Ditto," Carole agreed.

Kairi showed up.

Sora said, "Uh-oh."

Kairi smacked him.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it. I'm not deaf."

"It-It was only a joke."

"Sure it was."

"It's true, I-"

Kairi ran him through with his own keyblade.

When she withdrew it, he sighed, stood up straight, and smiled. "I didn't know you loved me. Had I known, I wouldn't have said that."

"Hey!" Veronica shouted at him. "You don't really like me?"

"Oh, no, I like you, but-"

Veronica brushed his face with her lip gloss wand.

"I think you've gone a little too far hurting poor little Sora," Christine warned. "He's already been run through once. I don't think he can take it again." Christine wrapped him protectively in her arms.

Phoenix nuzzled Kairi.

Veronica said, "That's weird. Phoenix never takes to anyone like that."

Phoenix reached his head over and pulled on her shirt. It ripped.

"You bloody stupid stallion! I should hurt you."

"Would you like another patch with that shirt?" Jessica asked.

"Anything. It just looks so open right now. Indecent." She stole a glance at Sora. She forgot that Jessica liked to use funny patches.

"Okay, there you go." Jessica waved her wand and pushed the patch on Veronica's shirt. It said, "I took Kairi's boyfriend."

Sora laughed nervously.

Veronica yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Sora went over and pushed her shirt. He laughed at what it said. Then he went behind her and pushed the other buttons.

"Hey! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Uh-oh, Veronica's mad," Stevie joked.

"Shut up, Lake."

"Why should I? We're having so much fun laughing at you."

Kairi slapped Veronica across the face.

Veronica took out her purse and pulled out a hair tie and let it fly at her face.

Kairi clutched at her face. "Ow," she whined. She sank to the floor.

Phoenix kicked out at Veronica with both hind legs. Veronica went flying, right into the manure pile, face first. Cid's shop had turned into a stable.

"Way to go, Phoenix," Sora congratulated him. But he had to look away from Veronica. He couldn't stand the sight of her.

Phoenix nuzzled Sora.

Sora's eyes went wide. "Wow. He never does that."

Veronica stood up out of the manure pile, with hay and manure in her hair. She wiped her face. "You're just jealous of me and my horse."

"And your horse's wardrobe?" Kairi finished.

"Who told you that?" Veronica demanded.

"Jessica," Kairi told her easily. "It was Jessica, and the rest of the Saddle Club enjoyed the telling as well. You should have been there. It was like a slumber party. We had such a good time talking all about you." Kairi giggled. "Didn't we?"

Sora laughed. Everyone else laughed, too. But Veronica was left unhappy. She pouted, and stomped out of Cid's shop.

Veronica saw Ansem outside the shop.

"What would a little mouse like you be doing running around Traverse Town?"

At first, Veronica was too terrified to speak. When she found her voice, she said, "And what's a big loser like you doing alone out here?"

Ansem's brown face turned scarlet. He lifted his hands. He was ready to strike her.

Veronica brought up her lip gloss wand. She saw it shrink. She cried out, "Oh, no!" But just before he hit her, she put on the lip-gloss and kissed Ansem on the cheek.

That stopped Ansem dead in his tracks. He didn't hit her. His face turned redder and he ran away. "You just wait. I'll be back. Mark my words. I'll get you my pretty, and your precious little pure-bred thoroughbred horse, too!" And he laughed maniacally as he turned the corner.

Veronica laughed hysterically. "No more Mrs. Nice Girl. This is the Real Veronica!"

Sora had come outside. He said, "I never want to see the Real Veronica ever again."

She turned to look at him. This time Veronica's face to turn scarlet.

"Although, I must admit, that is the best attack I have ever seen attempted on him."

Kairi had come out, too. She giggled. "Wow, Veronica, I didn't know you had such a big heart. It'll be very difficult for the heartless to steal your heart, if you go around kissing them."

"Hey, it's not like that! It was the last thing I could do. He shrunk my lip gloss wand, and it was either that or get killed."

Yuffie told her, "You handled it well, like a true ninja."

"Well, Veronica, I think you fit in pretty well. With you here to protect us, we'll always be safe," Carole informed her.

"You know what? I just want to be left alone! I never asked for this much attention."

While Veronica was still gone, another enemy showed up.

"Oh, great. The armor is back. If I have to kick its butt one more time, I am going to scream," Sora hissed.

Lisa said, "Oh, sure, act like Veronica, why don't you?"

Yuffie told him, "More for us. Go ahead. Stand back while we show you how it's done."

Sora grimaced and pulled his gloves on tighter. "I don't think so. I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Leon pulled out his sword. "I wouldn't miss it, either."

Yuffie held her ninja star at the ready. Jessica and Christine pulled out their magic wands. Stevie, Carole, and Lisa pulled out their horseshoes.

Lisa asked, "What are we supposed to do with these horse shoes?"

Stevie said, "Just try it out, why don't you?"

The horseshoes had the head of Mickey Mouse, with three circles. They were golden-bronze, and when Lisa tapped hers, it made a metallic ringing. "Wow," they all said. Carole threw hers at the armor. It hit its body, and returned to her. Somewhat like a boomerang might, but it never failed to come back. This signified the start of the battle.

All the horses rushed from Cid's store and kicked the armor all at once. It shook, and seemed to be dizzy. It stood paralyzed. The horses reared, neighed, and bucked with their hind legs.

Sora pulled out his keyblade.

He forced poor Kairi was to stay back inside the shop, left without a weapon.

Sora rushed the armor and dug his keyblade through its belly. He twisted it and pulled it out.

Yuffie let out a scream. She let her ninja star fly, it hit the armor's head and it come back to attention. It turned to Yuffie and seemed about ready to kill her.

Leon ran into its path and slashed it repeatedly with his sword, stopping it from getting Yuffie.

Christine and Jessica ran in with their wand blades and cast spells, and called on Khan and Philippe. Lisa called on Sampson.

Kairi returned when she heard the shouts of victory.

After the battle, Veronica ran to Danny. "Oh, my poor baby, Danny horse. Are you alright? Did you get any scratches from that horrible armor?" Danny just laid his ears back and snorted lazily. It was as though he wanted to say, 'Whatever.'

Kairi asked, "Is she always like that? When her horse is in danger?"

Carole answered, "Apparently so."

Sora said, "I guess Danny and his mistress make a good pair because they're both mean and snotty. Except Danny's nicer."

Veronica said, "I heard that!"

"What do I care?" Sora asked, and laughed.

"Fine. That's it! I never want to see you again." Veronica turned around and walked Danny back to Cid's store to find some hay.

When the others returned to the store, Veronica asked, "How could you put my expensive horse at such risk? He could have been hurt, or worse: killed! I'll never forgive you."

Kairi spoke up. "If he's so special to you, then why did you bring him to Traverse Town, you spoiled little brat!"

"First of all, I didn't ask to come. Second, I didn't know our horses would be a part of this stupid journey, mission, adventure, quest, or whatever you call it! I'm out of here. I'll see you all later."

Kairi said, "Yeah, well, good riddance. Who needs a snotty girl like her?"

Veronica sniffed. A tear rolled down her cheek, but no one could see. "I never asked for this." They could here the tears in her voice. She leaped onto Danny's back and announced, "I'm going home!"

Sora told her, "Actually, you can't go home. Besides, we need you here."

"WHAT!"

" 'What' what?" Sora asked, confused.

"You can go ahead and try, but as far as I know, you'll never get back the way you came; you must wait until this mission is over. And depending on your attitude, it could go on for a very, very long time," Sora told her.

"Well, I've had enough. So let's pack up and get going. I want to get home as soon as possible."

"Yes, Ma'm," Sora and the other guys agreed. The girls just giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Traveling on a Gummi Ship

Veronica protested, "There's no way I'm getting on that thing!"

Sora led them inside the gummi ship.

Veronica continued, "It's too small."

"Yeah, but it's bigger on this inside. Trust me." Sora pushed her further.

Veronica dug in her heels. "Why do I have problems with guys who tell me that?" Veronica wailed. "Besides, if you think I'm going to stuff my precious Danny in there. I wouldn't let him touch it with a ninety and a half foot pole."

"Looks like Danny doesn't give a care what happens," Kairi commented.

Danny walked up the plank and pushed Veronica inside.

Kairi laughed. "I have never seen a horse that would actually do that to its owner."

"Looks like Danny just got sick and tired of Veronica's bossiness," Carole added.

Once everyone was inside, Chip and Dale walked in. Starlight snorted at them. Belle and Prancer sniffed at them. "Hey, watch out. Those horses could trample us," Chip cautioned Dale. Belle nuzzled Chip. He froze. Everyone laughed.

Dale took over. "We just wanted to tell everyone a few things about this ship before we get started. One, we have these large stalls-"

"Good, then maybe you can give my horse the biggest one on here!" Veronica said. "I want my horse to have the best."

Chip said, "Duly noted."

Dale said, "Yeah, we'll show you the biggest one." He led her to the smallest one.

"Hey, what gives?"

Danny walked in, happy as a clam, and settled down.

Veronica huffed and returned to the other room.

The other horses were going into the stalls. Phoenix was reluctant to go in, so Chip and Dale gave him the largest stall; stallions need more room.

After explaining the gummi ship, everyone took their seats. Everyone except Veronica sat down.

"You might want to sit down, Veronica."

"Oh, yeah, why not stan- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"We tried to warn you," Chip started.

"That it was going to be a fast ride," Dale finished.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Veronica whined, sitting on her head.

"Gee whiz. Why don't you just listen to people for once?" Lisa asked.

Carol said, "Oh my gosh, we forgot the saddles and bridles."

"Not to worry. You think we know nothing? We knew you needed those. They're already packed," Chip assured her.

Stevie added her concern, "Aren't we forgetting something?"

"What are we forgetting?" Kairi asked.

"Hard hats. Max always required us to wear hard hats," Stevie said.

"Oh, forget that. We'll be just fine," Veronica passed, on the ground.

"Veronica! Unless you want to get your head messy…" Stevie warned.

"It already is." Veronica snarled.

"Unless you want to get your hair caught in the branches…." Carole reminded.

"There won't be any showers." Lisa reminded.

"Ew…" Veronica grimaced, then fainted.

"That took care of her!" Donald said. "She isn't funny!" He gave a sly grin.

"Did anyone pack the grooming kits?"

"Girls! They always think of packing things after we're on our way." Goofy grinned. When the girls shot him hot glances, he buried his head under his arms.

Everyone noticed space debris and missiles and space ships. Some girls freaked out. Others looked ready to go out there and fight them themselves!

"Calm down, everyone. We will be using our own missiles." Chip said.

"We have missiles? I thought we'd use vomit." Veronica glanced over at Danny for backup. He was standing asleep. She let out her breath sharply and stopped talking.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Balinor

After they landed, Veronica shrieked, "What have you done to my Danny?"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"He has a… a… a horn!" Veronica shouted.

Everyone looked to the horses. Phoenix had a white horn, sprouting from the center of his forehead as they watched. Danny had a gray horn, and the Saddle Club horses had brown horns.

"What world are we in, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. What world would give horses horns?"

Jessica spoke up excitedly, "We must be in Balinor! I've read about it."

Christine said, "Balinor? I thought that only existed in books."

"And Kingdom Hearts was just a video game," Veronica said.

"Did Phoenix just say something in English?" Jessica asked.

Kairi said, "Horses do not talk in English, Silly."

Phoenix repeated himself, "Can we please just get off this stupid ship? Before I really lose my temper?"

Veronica freaked out. "Our horses just turned into unicorns!"

Danny said, "You should calm down, Veronica. It's just me, you know, your precious expensive horse you're always bragging about."

Prancer said, "You should talk. Now let's get off this ship."

Belle said, "Ditto. I couldn't agree more."

Starlight said, "Carole, where are we?"

All the people's mouths were hanging open.

Veronica broke the silence. "I want to go home right now. I don't want my horse to talk to me any more."

Something happened which made everyone jump. They were surrounded by roaring green flames.

Sora snarled, "Maleficent." He drew out his keyblade and ran out of the gummi ship.

The Saddle Club girls freed the unicorns and let them out of the ship. Everyone stood outside, watching as a green dragon shrank down to a woman their size, but taller.

They all looked up at her in wonder. Her horns were dark purple, and looked like a bull's horns. Nothing like the angelic unicorn horns. She spoke in a voice that could melt butter.

"My, you're such little kids. How could Mickey ever expect you to beat me?" Maleficent asked.

"Don't you mean King Mickey?" Donald corrected her.

"Yeah, you old hag." Goofy grinned.

Stevie was sitting down, constructing a whoopie cushion out of the gummi ship's armor.

Veronica asked, "Well, how come I beat Ansem so easily? What makes you tough to beat?"

Kairi answered her first question, "You're such a freak! That's how!"

Veronica turned on her as everyone else talked. They fought. Sora watched in amusement. Donald and Goofy cheered on Kairi.

"Let me guess. You're the Hungarian horntail woman who loves making trouble for everyone else, and controls her stupid heartless, right? I bet you couldn't beat us kids and our horses or should I say unicorns." Jessica smiled at her.

"Excuse me?" Maleficent asked, bending down closer.

"The Magic Bridle Kingdom Hearts Club, of course." Jessica pulled out her wand blade and made a spell that shimmered before Maleficent like a horse.

Maleficent stepped back.

"You'd better get lost, before I turn you into a mule. Look out everyone. It's the scary mistress of all evil and heartless. She thinks she's better than all of us." Jessica pulled her wand blade closer to her, getting ready to strike.

Sora turned his attention to Jessica. "Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Maleficent can turn you into a heartless, you know."

"She'll have to get past my horse. And besides, our hearts are too strong for her."

Maleficent says, "Such a pretty little horse."

"I'm not a horse. I'm a unicorn for now." Phoenix clamped down hard on her fingers.

"Good boy," Sora said.

Phoenix let go of her fingers and grabbed the crow from the air and cantered off with it.

"Come back here with my crow, you worthless little pony!"

Phoenix tossed his head and charged at Maleficent. When he hit her, she was sent bowling backward with the bird flying at her. The crow hit her face after she hit a tree.

Before she was knocked out, she said, "Mark my words, I'll kill…"

"Get out of here," Kairi warned Maleficent.

"Ah, Princess Kairi."

"I am not a princess, so you can get lost."

"Aw, are you and Sora still together?"

"Unless you want my fist underneath your nose, I suggest you take your bird-brained friend and take a hike."

"Make me. Come, Diablo," Maleficent cooed.

Stevie asked, "Diablo? That's the name of your dirty bird-brained crow?" Stevie laughed at her own joke. She tossed her whoopie cushion over behind Maleficent.

Maleficent stomped off. They all heard a foul sound.

"Ooh, Maleficent, you found my whoopie cushion. And squished it?" Stevie laughed some more.

"WHO DID THAT!"

"Who else? I did, of course."

"Looks like we've got ourselves a prankster on our hands, do we?" Maleficent asked Diablo.

He cawed in reply, "We can beat her."

"Bring it on you ugly horned dragon lady" said Lisa.

Phoenix warned, "Oh, no you don't. Unless you want to find yourself underneath my hooves, I suggest you and your mistress get out of here. I beat up Veronica loads of times, and she beat Ansem, so why wouldn't I be able to handle you?" Phoenix turned to Maleficent. "Yeah, witch! You, too. You'd better get your rear in gear and hightail it out of here, before I throw you in the manure pile."

"Manure pile? Already?" Goofy asked.

Everyone looked. There it was. They looked back to where Maleficent had stood, but she was gone. They all shrugged. They burst into laughter.

"Looks like that took care of that evil hag," Christine said.

Starlight said in a flirtatious voice, "Oh, Phoenix, you're my hero!"

Belle congratulated Stevie, "You sure got her on the run!"

Stevie said, "I know, Belle. I guess we won't be seeing much of her around anymore."

Prancer said, "Yeah, whoever heard of a crow named Diablo? What's that name supposed to mean, anyway?"

"It means 'devil,' " Lisa told her.

Suddenly, they heard clip-clops.

Two girls and two unicorns rode up. A cat and a dog followed them, hissing, and barking at each other. The girls and unicorns introduced themselves as Ari and Chase, and Lori and Toby.

Lori and Veronica hit it off great. They tried to boss each other, but then realized that they must be like long-lost sisters. They had so much in common.

The unicorns loved each other. They talked and jabbered while Ari talked with Sora and the Saddle Club.

"So, what brings you all to Balinor?" Ari asked them.

Sora told her about their quest.

"Actually, we have been having troubles with Lady Kylie, and those shadowy creatures," Ari said.

Belle said, "Don't you mean the stupid heartless?"

Prancer said, "Have you met a woman by the name of Maleficent?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She's evil. She is probably going to try to take over Balinor."

Toby said, "Oh, that's just great. More problems." He rolled his eyes.

Lori said, "Will you just shut up, Toby?"

Odie the cat said, "Just let me at those heartless. I'll give them a ha, then a haya! Then a wooooyah! Then I'll kick them. Then I'll scratch their eyes out. Then I'll claw their -"

Lori said, "Cool it, Odie. You've been at it all morning, and you talk more than me."

"Yeah, you'd better shut up before I rip your throat out," Lincoln warned.

Ari gave a sly smile and went back to talking. "So, you want to help us get rid of Maleficent and Kylie? And the heartless?"

"That's right," Sora confirmed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: An Evil Plot Unfolds

Meanwhile Ansem and Maleficent were talking about their evil plot.

"That stupid dumb little group of brats and their nags," sneered Maleficent.

"I can't believe that one girl pulled a joke on me," she spat.

"You should talk I can't believe I got KISSED BY THAT LITTLE RICH BRAT OF A GIRL," snarled Ansem. "ON THE CHEEK."

"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Maleficent.

"Got any ideas?" asked Ansem.

"We're gonna turn those little BRATS, the King's lackeys, and those little pony nags into heartless," fumed Maleficent.

"What about kidnapping one of the them?" asked Ansem.

"We'll hold one of them captive until the others arrived," he said.

"That might just work," said Maleficent.

"Then that's it then its good a plan, its going to work and it will work," said Ansem.

Both of them started to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Balinor Village

"Well, here we are in Balinor Village," said Ari.

"What a dump," said Veronica. "Where are the stores?'

"How can you be talking about stores and shopping at a time like this?" asked Lincoln.

"You are beginning to get on my nerves," said a new voice.

Everyone looked around.

Sora asked, "Ari, did you say something?"

Ari shook her head. "Nope. I didn't; it was my royal Scepter." She took out the staff-like wand. It had a unicorn head on it.

"Your scepter talks?" ask Kairi.

"Yep."

"Yeah, what am I, a talking key blade!" said the Scepter

As the group of friends walked into the village, they saw unicorns and other people working.

They kelp walking until they came across a big beautiful castle.

"Well, here we are," said Chase proudly.

"I'll show you where the stables are," said Ari. She led the girls and their unicorns into the royal stables where she showed them the stalls.

"That is nice," said Danny

"I don't give a care if I get the lousiest smallest stall," said the dappled gray unicorn.

Veronica said to Ari, "Give my Danny the best stall."

After the unicorns gotten settled in the stalls, the others walked up the steps. Jessica couldn't help getting the feeling that they were being watched. Without a warning two red blurs came out of nowhere and landed on her.

The impact surprised her, as two furry pointed faces stared down at her; it was the two foxes.

One of two foxes said to Jessica, "Sorry I didn't see you there, because my mate, Basil here PUSHED me into you. I'm Dill by the way and you are-?"

"My name is Jessica," said Jessica.

"I did not push you into her; you were the one who Pushed me into her," said Basil.

"You were the one who pushed me first," said Dill.

" I did not."

"You did too."

" I did not."

"You did too."

"Will you two cut it out?" asked Ari.

At once the two foxes looked up and saw Ari.

"Princess Arianna," they said, bowing.

"We've got problems in the Forest of Ardit. There are black unicorns, but they have a symbol--a heart with an X--on their necks," said Basil.

Everyone looked at the foxes.

"Is it the Heartless?" asked Sora.

"Just let me at them, I'll scratch them, I'll bite them," said Odie, the black cat.

"Oh do shut up Odie," said Kairi.

Suddenly there were two crows.

One of the crows turned into a unicorn, but Ari knew who it was; it was Moloch and the other was Diablo.

"Alright, what do you birdbrains want?" asked Carole.

"Oh nothing much. Where's your Sunchaser, Princess?" Moloch asked Ari.

"What do want, exactly?" asked Sora, more than a little annoyed.

"Ah, yes, the key blade brat and King's lackeys; Diablo told me all about you and the Saddle Clubbe," said Moloch.

"You better get out of here before I call on Phoenix; he'll whip your butt," threatened Jessica.

"Ooh. My days are over. I'm shakin' in my hooves," said Moloch, who was faking his fear.

"Go ahead; laugh all you want, but we're going to throw you two right out of Balinor," said Jessica. "Oh, yeah. And we're gonna have you two for breakfast because you two are toast."

That really got to Moloch and Diablo.

"The brazen impudence! You brats need to be taught some respect," cawed Diablo.

"RESPECT!" said Jessica. "What's that? We haven't gotten any respect since the day we were born," she added with a loud raspberry.

"I just had enough of you," Moloch sneered at Jessica.

Before Moloch could take even one step toward Jessica, someone interfered.

"Hold it right there. If you put one scratch on this girl, I will kick your butt," said a voice who was right behind her. She saw that it was Chase.

"Well, well, Sunchaser, how's every in the Forest?" asked Moloch in a sweet, evil voice.

"Not too good from what the foxes have told me," said Chase. "It was you and your mistress's doing; and if I were you, I'd leave now."

Both Diablo and Moloch were about to leave when Diablo flew back to where Jessica was and said to her, "This is not over yet--not by a long shot." Then he flew away.

As the crow flew away, Jessica said quietly, "Whatever you say, Scarecrows."

"What did you call us?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Once the crows were gone, Sora, Ari, and the others turned to Jessica and asked, "How did you do it?"

"That was good," said Lori

"You really got to them," said Kairi

"That was sweet," said Carole.

"Did you see their faces?" asked Christine.

"What a day. I'M glad it's over," said Veronica.

Ari showed everyone to the rooms for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: More Evil Plots

In the Valley of Fear, Ansem, Maleficent, and Lady Kylie were talking about their evil plans, when two crows came flying in, and one of them turned into a unicorn.

"Aw my pet, Diablo. Did you find the brats and their nags?" asked Maleficent.

"Don't try to sweet-talk me. One of the girls is a real pain in the butt," said Diablo.

"What happened my pet?" she asked sweetly.

"If you really want to know, that one girl, Jessica, harassed me and Moloch; she sassed the both of us."

"Really?" asked Kylie, a look of mock surprise on her face.

"It's true," insisted Moloch. "One of these days, I'm going to kick her for this," he added.

"Oh, come on; they are suppose to be dumb little kids," said Ansem.

"We're going to get those little brats for this, mark my words, we will get those brats," said Maleficent.

"They will pay for the this," said Kylie. "Was the Sunchaser with them?" she asked Moloch.

"Yes," said Moloch. "And he protected that girl."

"We'll attack them in seven days," said Ansem.

"What about the Rainbow Herd?" asked Maleficent.

"Not unless Atalanta knows about this," said Kylie. "She's always protecting that Princess Arianna and her pals."

"It's all settled then," Ansem said.

"Moloch, round up the Heartless shadow unicorns and tell them to be prepared for battle," said Kylie. "In the meantime, I'll just tell my old friend, Lori, that I came from the light side."

"And I'll tell that one girl, Veronica di Angelo, to try to be my new pal," said Maleficent with an evil laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Rainbow Herd

The Celestial Valley was home to the Celestial herd. The unicorns were sleeping; all but one--her name is Atalanta, the Dream Speaker.

She's the color of twilight, violet, lavender, and blue. Her horn is made of crystal. She's herd-mate of Numinor, the Golden One, leader of Celestial Valley.

Atalanta walked down to the Watching Pool, which was connected to the Imperial River. She dipped her horn in the water three times and said in a low, sweet voice, "I call upon the Princess of Balinor." The pool showed her an image of a girl with a bronze unicorn.

Atalanta knew what was happing: a shadow loomed over Balinor.

It was soon dawn in the valley. At sunrise, Numinor would do the ceremony of greetings of the sun.

After the ceremony, she called on Rednal, a member of the red band, and brother of Sunchaser.

"I need your help. Tell Arianna that danger is near, and we need to talk." She said.

"Who is that boy with brown hair?" asked Rednal.

"His name Sora and he is the key blade wielder, the key of Kingdom Hearts," said Atalanta.

"Kingdom Hearts?" he asked. "I thought that was only a legend."

"No, Rednal, there's always been a door to the light--"

"Atalanta," said a deep voice right behind them.

It was Numinor.

He trotted up toward them, and asked, "What news of our enemy?"

"Could you wait a minute, Numinor?" she asked gently.

She turned back to Rednal. "Go to Balinor and send Tobiano back here, okay?"

Rednal nodded, and then he was gone.

"And yes, my lord, the enemy is preparing for battle, and Kylie is going to use Lori and Veronica," said Atalanta sadly.

"Then we must train," said Numinor as he galloped away. But for Atalanta, she hated the idea of going to war.

The last time they battled was against the Shifter. They had won, but it was still terrible. She watched the colorful unicorns gather for battle drills.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Making New Friends and Shopping for Evil

The following morning, everybody woke to a nice breakfast. They got dressed and headed to the stables.

"So what are we doing today?" Goofy asked.

"Has anyone seen Toby?" asked Lori.

"Well he probably woke up and thought, 'Oh, no not another day of Lori,' and took off," Belle said.

"Okay, have your fun, but we're going shopping, and we are taking Danny with us," said Veronica. To her unicorn she said, "Come Danny."

"Come on, let's get out of here, and into some real girl stuff," said Lori.

"Thank the Kingdom Hearts," growled Donald.

"I can't stand her--or should I say the both of them--the way she abuses poor Danny, with clothes, and makeup," said Carole.

"I could not agree more," said Starlight.

"I think I'm gonna puke," said Lisa.

Prancer stood at her side and said, "Ditto. No guy should be put through that."

"It takes a while for someone who's new to fit in," said Dill.

"Will she ever fit in?" said Basil.

"I'm not even holding my breath," said Lincoln.

"Couldn't you have left that girl back at Cid's shop?" asked Kairi.

"I wish I could've, but she refused to stay behind," said Sora.

"You should have knocked her out," said Odie.

"Well shame on you for not having any more patience," said Christine

"I don't know. I think we would've been better off without them," said Jessica

"I agree," said Phoenix.

They got out their grooming kits and started grooming the unicorns. Ari came into the stable and said, "Good morning, everybody."

Everyone exchanged his or her greetings.

"Where's Lori, Veronica, and Danny?" said Chase, who had just poked his head out of his stall.

"Take a wild guess," said a new voice, a spotted unicorn with a jewel at the base of his red horn.

"Let me guess, Puzzler," said another voice that belongs to a female, a black unicorn with a sapphire jewel.

"They went shopping, Tierza," said Puzzler.

Meanwhile at the village, Lori was showing Veronica and Danny the Unicorn Inn.

Inside the Inn they met two women, who were wearing the coolest jewels and rings.

"What's your name?" said Veronica.

"My name is Maleficent," she said. "Oh but don't worry, I'm one of the good guys."

" Me too," purred Kylie.

"Tell you what," purred Maleficent. "How about nice cup of tea with us?"

"Sure," the two young girls said, as the four of them left.

"And we'll talk about finding your way home back to earth," said Kylie.

"All we want is for you and your friends to go back home," said Maleficent with a smile.

"Sure, I'll tell Sora not to interfere any more," said Veronica happily.

"And the jewels?" asked Lori.

"But first you must bring your friends with you, when you visit us," said Kylie.

Danny had heard enough and galloped away, back to the royal Stables.

Back at the royal stables everyone was getting worried about those two bratty girls.

" I'M SO GOING TO WHACK THEM WITH MY KEY BLADE!" shouted Sora.

"They are so dead, when they both get back," said Kairi.

"Just let me at them, I'll use their new clothes as scratching posts," yowled Odie.

"You should talk, I am so going to kick their rear ends," said Phoenix who stamped his hoof.

"Why I ought to give those two spoiled brat rich girls a real piece of my mind," said Jessica.

They all heard galloping unicorn hooves; it was Danny. He looked very upset.

"Danny what's wrong?" asked Carole.

"I really don't want to talk about it," said Danny.

Carole un-tacked Danny, groomed him, and led him to his stall.

Veronica and Lori were forced to walk back to the royal stables on foot.

"Ow I'm going to get blisters at this rate," said Lori as she and Veronica carried heavy bags of new clothes.

"Ow, uh, I wonder why Danny abandoned us," said Veronica.

"Surely we didn't do any thing that bad," said Lori.

"Of course we didn't," said Veronica.

"I don't think we should tell Ari, Sora, and the others, that we befriended Lady Kylie and Maleficent." said Lori.

"They wouldn't under stand," said Veronica.

"There they are," said a voice; it was Ari. She was pretty angry.

"Where… have… YOU TWO… been?" shouted Sora.

"None of your bee's wax," said Lori.

"You two are in so much trouble," said Prancer.

"Mind your own business," said Veronica.

"You two are so busted," said Stevie.

"Can I please kick her?" asked Phoenix.

"Sure be my guest," said Jessica.

"This is going to be a very long trip, here in Balinor," said Kairi.

"Come on," said Donald. "What took you two so long?"

"It's been a long day," said Goofy.

"Tomorrow Chase and I have a meeting with the Lords about what the Heartless and Lady Kylie has been up to," said Ari.

"With Lord Puckenstew, Lord Artos, and Lord Rexel," added Chase.

"Oh great," said a new voice; it was a new unicorn. He was all red; his jewel was a ruby at the base of his red horn.

"Rednal," said Chase, who was trotting over to the newcomer.

Veronica held her hand out for Rednal to smell.

"I'm not gonna smell it, if that's what you want," said Rednal, turning to look at Veronica.

"So its true then," said Rednal who was now looking at Sora. "You're the Key Blade Master," he added.

"How did you know?" asked Sora.

"Atalanta told me everything about you and Kingdom Hearts," said the red unicorn.

"Could we please stop talking about Kingdom Hearts," whined Veronica. "That's all we ever talk about: Kingdom Hearts this, or Kingdom Hearts that. I had enough--"

"Veronica, do us a favor, and do shut up," said Donald.

"You shut up, you dumb talking duck," said Veronica.

"What did you call me?" asked Donald shaking his fist, "You better take that back right NOW!"

"No, I won't take that back!" yelled Veronica.

Donald went berserk. "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!" quacked Donald

"Uh, oh," said Goofy.

"I'm not talking to you anymore," spat Veronica.

"Well, fine then, I'm not talking to you, either!" screamed Donald.

"Fine then."

"Fine."

"Well, that went well," said Goofy.

"First Basil and Dill and now those two," said Christine, shaking her head.

"Things could have been worse," said Kairi

"Oh yeah, like what?" Lisa challenged.

"Like that for instance," said Carole.

Everyone looked and saw three shadow unicorns with Moloch and Diablo.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Battling the Evil Unicorns; Who is Atalanta?

"Alright what do you evil flea bags want this time?" shouted Jessica.

"You, of course," said Moloch, who was circling Jessica.

"Don't even think about it!" shouted Phoenix, who was standing close to Jessica. "You'll have to get past me."

"And ME," bellowed Chase, who was standing in front of her.

"Me, too," said Rednal.

"You don't scare us!" yelled Ari, who took out her scepter and pointed it at Moloch.

"Are you asking for trouble?" asked Stevie. She thew her horse shoes at the first black unicorn.

"Hey, have you ever noticed that furry thing sticking out of your butt?" asked Belle who was walking behind the second unicorn. "It's your tail, genius." She bit it and poked her horn into his leg.

"Yeow," shrieked the second unicorn.

"You're asking for it," said the third one, who was trying to push Carole and Lisa out of the way. The both of them threw their horseshoes at the evil unicorn.

"THUNDERED!" shouted Sora who was then, summoning Bowes Eye. "Give me spirit."

"Oh yeah, and take this," shouted Phoenix, kicking at Moloch's face.

"You'll pay for that" snarled Moloch. "Now where is that Brat?"

Jessica was too busy climbing a tree where she saw a bee hive. "Excuse me,  she asked the Queen Bee, "Would it be okay if I could borrow your hive, Queen?"

"Sure, I don't mind, you look like you need some help defeating those evil unicorns," said the Queen Bee. "I'll even tell my workers, when to attack."

"Hey, you, you dumb Moloch! Up here you evil big stupid mule," she shouted.

He looked up.

"There you are. No one is to hurt you if you come down," said Moloch with an evil smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise I'll cross my heart and hope to die."

"Okay."

She dumped the beehive on Moloch.

"Okay, Queen do your stuff," said Jessica.

"YEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!" screamed Moloch as the swarm of hundreds of Bees attacked him.

"Ouch, that's really gotta hurt!" said Christine with a smile.

The two friends hit high fives, then they summoned their wand blades, and then they both got down to business.

"What's all that noise?" said a new voice. It was a gray unicorn with white mane, and tail. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"Wake up, Breecher," said Puzzler. "We need help, so wake up Flier and Sunbrust."

"I'll do it," shouted Tierza who trotted and yelled, "WAKE UP FLIER AND SUNBURST! WE NEED MORE HELP!"

Sora whacked the final blow at the first evil unicorn.

"You are so going to pay for that you evil cow," yelled Sunbrust as he charged at the third evil unicorn.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks," said the second evil unicorn. "How about a smooch?"

Prancer, Breecher, and Tierza looked at each other.

"I don't think so," said Breecher.

"Over my dead horn," said Tierza.

"Touch me and die, okay," said Prancer as she whacked him with her horn.

"Ooh, I think she likes me," the dazed evil unicorn mused.

"And take that," said Flier, who was now rearing over the same unicorn.

Diablo was pestering poor little Odie who was busy trying to take a swat at him; the cat was jumping up and down.

Diablo was laughing at Odie.

"You pathetic little kitty cat!" cawed Diablo "Na Naa Na NAA NA. Maybe I should clean up your little ninety-nine lives, you Pussy cat!"

"I don't think so," barked Lincoln.

"Ooh, I'm so terrified, you stupid dopey dumb mutely doggie!" cawed Diablo, pretending to shiver.

"Let's go bite some crow tail feathers!" barked Lincoln to Odie.

"I could not agree more," yowled Odie. "Come on. We'll beat this crow bully's tail feathers."

"Two down and two to go," shouted Sora.

"Make that three," said Starlight, nodding to where Diablo was.

Moloch had just shaken off the bees, and all over his body, he found he was covered with wax and honey.

"Hey Moloch! Did you know that ten kids could outwit four idiot, stupid, Heartless unicorns!" shouted Kairi, who was laughing her head off.

"I'll be back, mark my words," he sneered. "We'll be back with an army."

" In six days, we'll attack with a thousand Heartless," cawed Diablo as they flew away.

"Come back any time; we'll be glad to beat you again!" yelled Ari.

"What a day," said Lori.

"I'm so tired, I'm going to bed early," said Veronica as she and Lori stomped off to bed.

"Hey Ari, who is Atalanta?" asked Sora.

"Well Atalanta is the lead mare of the Celestial herd, and herd-mate of Numinor in the Celestial Valley that watches over Balinor," said Ari. "She has been called many things, like Twilight Mare, the Dreamspeaker, and the Lady Who Walks the Moon."

"Toby, Rednal, and I were born in Celestial Valley," added Chase.

"Really? I didn't know that," said Kairi.

"Then how come they get to visit us?" asked Starlight.

"Not all the time. If I were to live here forever," said Rednal, "I would lose the gift of immortality. I can get sick or killed."

"Come on, let's get to bed," said Goofy.

"We have a long day tomorrow," said Donald.

"You have a meeting with the Lords, tomorrow, don't you?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, I do," said Ari.

"See you in the morning," said Jessica.

"Good night" said Christine.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: The New Evil Plan

Meanwhile back at the Valley of Fear, things were worse.

"You failed us, both of you!" yelled Ansem at Moloch and Diablo.

"Well, I'm sorry," said Moloch, who was still covered in honey and wax.

"What happed to you, Moloch?" asked Kylie.

"It was that darn girl, Jessica, again," spat Moloch.

"Are we still talking about that same girl?" asked Maleficent.

"Don't tell me, that girl is smarter then you are," Ansem guessed.

"It's like she's got a mind of her own," cawed Diablo.

"I did try to take her," insisted the black evil unicorn.

"Now what do we do?" asked Ansem.

"Those little brats are going to pay, big time," cawed Diablo.

"When I get my hands on those rotten Brats!" snarled Maleficent.

"I'd say we should kidnap that nurse of Princess Arianna's," said Ansem.

"I suggest that we attack them with a thousand Heartless, on the day that we take over Balinor by force," said Kylie as she stood up and walked over to the window and screamed, "ARIANNA, THIS IS WAR!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Atalanta Meets King Mickey and Riku

At Celestial Valley, Atalanta was waiting for someone as she looked down from the hill that she was standing on. Her home was so beautiful and peaceful. Suddenly she heard someone; it was Numinor, and he was galloping up towards her. "Yes, my lord?" she asked.

"Well," said Numinor. "Where is King Mickey?"

"Have some patience with him," said Atalanta. "He will be here."

As if on cue, two figures appeared out of nowhere; one was very sort and the other one was very tall.

"Your Highness, where are we?" asked the boy who had white hair.

"Riku, we're in Celestial Valley," said the other one.

"King Mickey," said Numinor, bowing.

"It's been far too long," said Atalanta.

"And who is this?" asked a new voice. It was Tobiano, he was looking at the boy with white hair.

"Well? Who are you?" said Toby, who was short, stout, black-and-white-spotted, and very rude.

"Um, I'm Riku," said Riku.

"Wait a minute. Are you friends with that boy who holds that big key?" asked Tobiano. "And with a girl who has red hair?" he added.

"You saw Sora and Kairi?" asked Riku "Are they okay?"

"They are fine," said Toby.

"So, what news of the enemy?" asked King Mickey.

"Well, we are training our troops for war," said Numinor proudly.

"As for Ansem, Maleficent, and Kylie: they are planning to attack Balinor with a thousand heartless warriors and take Balinor by force," said Atalanta sadly. "Plus Kylie and Maleficent are going to use Lori and Veronica to get to Ari, Sora, and the others."

"What! Those hags can't do this," cried Riku.

"I'm afraid they can," said Atalanta, who stood close to Riku.

"So what can we do to help?" asked King Mickey.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Saving Devi and Dealing with Maleficent

Suddenly they all heard a cry.

"Oh no, not again!" said Toby.

"What!" asked Riku and King Mickey.

"It's probably Devi getting into trouble again," said Toby.

"We don't know that," said Atalanta.

"Who's Devi?" asked Riku.

"He's one of those baby unicorns, who is now a yearling," said Toby.

"Get away from me!" cried the same voice.

The five of them saw seven shadow Heartless surround a very terrified little unicorn, who was backed up to a rock.

"Hey, leave him alone, you Creeps!" shouted Riku, who pulled out his keyblade and charged at them, with Toby behind him.

"Get out of here!" shouted Toby as he kicked out with both hind legs at the Heartless and sending two of the Heartless flying.

"Yeah. That's right; run away, why don't you?" yelled Riku as the last one of the Heartless ran for it.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked Devi.

The little unicorn nodded.

"But what were those things that you saved me from?" asked Devi.

"Those were Heartless," said King Mickey.

"Wow, you're all gray," said Riku to Devi.

"All foals start off gray," said Atalanta, "but they will get their color in time, when they take their place in the rainbow."

Suddenly, there were green flames and a woman stood in front of them.

"What do you want this time Maleficent?" asked King Mickey.

"Nothing much," purred Maleficent.

"You better get out of here," said Riku.

"Yeah, before we throw you out," said Toby.

"You old hag," said Devi. "Well I might get bigger. But you'll always be uglier."

"Brave words for such a little runt of a pony." Said Maleficent. "Well I best be moving on."

"Big Ugly Dope" said Devi.

"Get lost," said Riku.

"And good riddance," said Toby.

"Looks likes that took care of her," said Numinor.

"We have a lot of work to do," said King Mickey.

"I agree," said Atalanta.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: The Beat-up and Meeting with the Lords

The following morning, everybody woke up, had breakfast, and got dressed.

"So Ari, you have that meeting with the Lords, right?" asked Jessica.

"Right," said Ari.

"Hey Jessica, where are you going?" asked Kairi.

"I'm going to the stables to get Phoenix's breakfast, then I'm grooming him, and then I'm taking him for a hack," Jessica told Kairi. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to," said Kairi.

As they got to the stable, Phoenix had his head out of his stall.

"Good morning, Phoenix," said Jessica.

"Well good morning," said Phoenix.

Jessica got her unicorn some breakfast, then she got the grooming kit and started grooming him.

As she started tacking up him for a ride, Kairi asked, "What's a hack?"

"Well it means going on a trail ride," said Jessica

Kairi and Jessica were about to mount up when Veronica and Lori came into view.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Veronica in a bossy sort of way. "And why is Danny not tacked up?"

"Ever heard of taking care of your own horse, or should I say 'unicorn,' Veronica?" said Christine, who came in.

"Stay out of this Miss I Know Everything," said Veronica rudely.

"You better take that back, or else…" said Phoenix.

"Or else what?" asked Lori.

"Or else, I'll take a nice chuck out of that brand new expensive new dress," said Phoenix who had had his ears pinned backed against his head and teeth baring menacingly at Veronica and Lori.

"Oh yeah, make me," said Veronica. "You wouldn't even dare."

"Try me," said Phoenix as he took a really big chuck out of the dress and kicked her in the butt, as she went flying into the manure pile.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Veronica. "You'll pay for that, you nag."

Veronica glared at Phoenix, then she glanced at her dress and saw that it had a big tear. "Oh no, my beautiful brand new dress! It's ruined!" she said and turned to look at Phoenix.

"That horse, or unicorn, is without doubt is the lowest, the most awful creature that ever lived in the universe," wailed Veronica.

"Thank you, thank you very much," said Phoenix in a sarcastic voice.

"AH hahahaAAAAAAAAAA heh heh heh!"

"All right, who's laughing? " said Lori.

"WE did—the three of us," said Sora who came into view, with Donald, and Goofy right behind him.

"You'll always be stable hands," shrieked Veronica. "I REALLY HATE EVERYBODY!"

Ari walked in, the Saddle Club following her.

"What's going on here?' said Ari.

"What happened here?" asked Carole.

"Yeah, what happened" said Lisa.

"Whoa, Veronica," said Stevie "What happened to you?"

"Might I ask what happened?" said Ari. "Because the Lords are going to be here any minute now and I have to groom Chase."

Veronica was huffing and puffing "Ask… Him…!" she said pointing at Phoenix

"What!" said Phoenix. "I didn't do anything."

"Oh, Veronica, go find something decent to wear," said Ari. "So you won't have another one of your temper tantrums."

As Veronica stomped off, Ari grabbed a currycomb and began grooming Chase.

Once she finished grooming his body, she began grooming his mane and tail until it shone like a new bronze coin.

"So, what was that about?' asked Ari.

"Oh! Well Veronica, she said some mean stuff to Christine, when she was helping her out, then Phoenix stood up for Christine," said Jessica.

As everyone went inside the castle they all had lunch and waited for Lords to come.

When they came, one of the Lords was big as an ox and had hair all over his arms.

The second one was short and had a cheerful face. But the third one was tall, gaunt, suspicious, and had a very mean look to him.

"Hello Lord Puckenstew," Ari greeted the man who had lots of hair and was big as an ox.

"What about me?' said the man who was short and had a cheerful face.

"Of course I haven't forgotten you, Lord Artos," said Ari.

"And who is this," said the third man who had a mean look to him and was pointing at Sora.

"Lord Rexel, this is Sora, the Key Blade wielder," said Chase.

"Hmm, I can see that," said Rexel rudely.

"Sora has been a really good friend," said Ari. "And he knows more about those dark creatures that take people's hearts away."

"What are those black dark creatures called?" asked Artos.

"They're called Heartless, Sir" said Sora.

"And what about that one witch, the one with horns?" asked Puckenstew.

"If you are talking about Maleficent," said Kiari, "she needs to get a life. My name is Kairi, by the way."

"So far we've heard that the Heartless are going to attack Balinor with in a couple of days," said Ari.

"Yeah, we did beat up a couple of Heartless unicorns," said Lori.

Suddenly there was a crow flying in to the Great Hall.

It was Diablo.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Confronting With Bad News

"You!" gasped Ari.

"What do you want this time?" shouted Chase.

"Oh, nothing much," cawed Diablo. "Except to you tell that we have your nurse, Princess."

"I don't believe you, Crow," said Ari.

"I don't believe it either," said Kairi.

"Too bad, then, Princess Kairi," cawed Diablo.

"You and your mistress and your evil friends won't get away with this," yelled Sora.

"Oh boo hoo," cawed Diablo.

"Let me at him," yowled Odie.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," cawed the crow.

"You go, before our fangs find you," growled Basil and Dill.

"How pitiful," cawed Diablo. "Anyway, if you ever want to see your nurse ever again, surrender the Keyblade, the royal scepter, and Balinor."

"NEVER!" yelled Ari and Sora.

"Fine," cawed Diablo as he flew away.

"If you ask me, that crow is really starting to get on everyone's nerves, mine included," said Veronica.

Ari stood, looking sad.

"Ari, are you okay?" asked Jessica.

"How could they?" she whispered, devastated.

"Dr. Bohnes will be okay," said Chase, gently nuzzling her.

"Why don't we go looking for her?" asked Lori.

Ari wiped a tear away. "Let's go, then. Let's go look for her."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Packing for the Journey and Complaining

"What? Another journey?" yelled Veronica. "No, no, and no! I won't go with you people."

"You have no choice Veronica," said Christine as she packed clothes.

"If you think I'm taking Danny with us, you're nuts," wailed Veronica.

"Fine. I guess you won't be going home, then," said Kairi as she helped Sora pack the

food supplies. She felt playful and shoved a banana in his face, rather than pack it.

Sora tried frantically to wipe it out of his eyes. When he could see well enough, he threw the mush back at Kairi. They started a food fight on the side of the argument.

"If you think I am going to sleep on the bare ground, you're nuts," whined Veronica.

"Have you ever heard of 'camping'?" asked Carole. She stuffed a sleeping bag forcefully in its sack to make her point.

"We've done it before," said Lisa.

"At the Mountain Over Night Trail Ride," added Stevie. After she packed the other pillows, she threw one at Veronica to get her mad.

"You might as well tag along," said Donald. Even the duck was doing his part, packing the blankets.

"If we die, I am going so going to kill you," sneered Veronica.

"So are you coming?" asked Goofy.

"Like I have any choice," grumbled Veronica.

"Come on; you'll hang out with me," said Lori. She took Veronica's hand and put on a pleading face.

"So, where are we going?" asked Phoenix.

"Were going to rescue somebody," said Lincoln.

"If you bite my butt one more time," Veronica snarled at Phoenix, "I'm so going hurt you!"

Jessica was getting the water supplies. "I am so glad that you two are getting along so well," said Jessica sweetly.

Phoenix and Veronica gave each other death glares.

Lincoln gave a bark-like laugh.

"What else do we need?" asked Dill, as she looked at the list.

"I think we need pans," said Basil.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" said Rednal.

"Like what?" said Belle.

"Like the disguises," said Chase with a smile.

"Don't forget the tents," said Sora.

"Or hoof picks!" said Starlight.

"What about the saddle pads?" wondered Prancer.

"Hey! Don't forget the bridles and saddles, either,"said Belle.

"And the grooming kits," said Phoenix as he reached back and bit a fly off his back.

"Water buckets?" said Puzzler.

"All packed," said Odie.

"Tent poles, lantern," listed Breecher.

"How are we going to light the fire at night, when there are no matches?" said Lori with a frown.

"I guess we'll have to do it the old way," said Jessica.

"What do you mean: 'the old way'?" asked Veronica.

"As in:rubbing two sticks together," finished Christine.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Veronica.

"Nope, I'm not kidding," said Jessica with a grin.

"If you think I came on this journey to play camping in Balinor, YOU'RE NUTS!" said Veronica.

"There you go again with the word 'nuts'," said Christine with a laugh.

"I did not say that word," sneered Veronica. "And I'm bringing my shampoo and hair detangler."

"How can she be talking about her hair at a time like this?" Donald asked Goofy.

"I don't know," said Goofy. "Maybe she cares about how she looks."

"How are you supposed to shower in the middle-of-nowhere in a Forrest?" asked Basil.

"WHY?" she snapped.

"Just so you know, there are no showers in the Forest of Ardit," said Dill with a sly grin.

"Great! My hair is going to get all messed up and stinky from camping," whined Veronica. "What can possibly go wrong next?"

"Hey Ari, when are we leaving?" asked Kairi.

"We'll be leaving tonight," said Ari.

"What? Tonight?" said Veronica. "I thought we were leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah, what gives?" said Lori.

"We have to save Dr. Bohnes," said The Scepter, "before Lady Kylie tuns her into a Heartless."

"So are we all set, yet?" asked Starlight, snorting.

"Just about ready," said Chase. "All we have to do is hitch up Puzzler, Breecher, Sunburst, Flier, and Tierza; we'll have a wagon with us."

"To carry your stuff," added Tierza.

"Well let's get going," said Ari.

Once the five royal unicorns were hitched to the wagon and everything was ready,

it was time to go.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Starting the Journey

As they left Balinor Village Veronica asked, "Where are we going? It had better not be someplace dumb, or creepy."

Ari looked at Veronica and said, "I'll tell you but I don't think you really want to know."

"Don't you think she'll freak when she finds out?" said Basil.

"Probably. She'll think we're out of our minds," said Dill as the two foxes walked along the side of the wagon with everyone else.

"ARE YOU OUT OF ALL YOUR MINDS!" screamed Veronica.

"Now you've done it., " said Goofy, covering his ears.

"Now she'll never shut up," said Donald.

"Go with you to this Valley Of Fear place, to rescue your Nurse !" shrieked Veronica.

"Maybe she'll shut up when she sees we're not in danger yet," said Jessica who was riding on Phoenix, Kairi sitting behind her.

"I don't understand why you have to wear this stupid hard hat," said Lori to Veronica. "Really, because it ruins your hairdo."

"How much longer do we have to put up with them?" aked Kairi. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. I don't think they'll be talking for very long," said Stevie. She tied a string to a stick, the tied the string to a to rubber spider. She dangled the fake spider in front of Lori and Veronica.

"What are you three staring at?" said Lori to Stevie, Belle, and Goofy.

"Nothing Much" said Stevie.

"Is that the best the thing you can say Stevie?" said Veronica "how childish—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Get it away from us!" the two brats shrieked. They both fell off their unicorns and landed in the dirt.

"Oho! There's my rubber spider," said Stevie laughing. "It didn't scare you... did it?"

Lori and Veronica gave Stevie death glares.

Veronica was ready to throw a rock at that Stevie Lake!

Lori picked up a small stone and thew it at Stevie, but Stevie ducked and it missed her.

Christine and Sora rode up on Brianna.

"Why are you two on the ground?" Christine asked Lori and Veronica.

"Ask … her…" snarled Lori, pointing at Stevie.

"What," said Stevie. "I didn't do any thing."

Sora decided to change the subject. "So what are the disguises for?"

"They're for getting us into the Valley Of Fear to hide our identities," said Ari.

"Well that explains it," said Sora. "But what about the animals?"

"Don't worry. We'll use kitchen grease on them," said Jessica with a smile.

"Oh, no you don't, not on Danny!" snapped Veronica.

"Fine we'll use something else," said Christine.

Carole looked at Danny. She could tell that something was bothering him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: The Diversion

Meanwhile back at Celestial Valley Riku was getting more worried about his friends: Sora, Kairi, and the others. Atalanta was walking toward Riku with her head low, her eyes filled with sadness.

"What's going on Atalanta?" asked Riku with a looked concern.

"Lady Kylie has kidnapped Arianna's nurse Dr. Eliane Bohnes to lure Arianna, and your friends into a trap."

"What?" said Riku "That evil hag, they can't do this!"

"Don't worry," said the violet twilight unicorn, "Numinor has a plan and that is lead the Heartless unicorns on a very merry chase, with our rainbow herd to distracted them long enough for your friends to rescue Ari's nurse."

"But you won't have to fight, right?" asked Riku " The rainbow herd won't have to fight."

"We might have to," said Numinor who came trotting toward them with his head held high.

"The Old Mare of the Mountain will help your friends," said Atalanta.

"Who is the Old Mare of the Mountain?" asked Riku.

"She is part of the Deep Magic."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one: The Old Mare of the Mountain

"I'm homesick," whined Veronica who was sitting by the campfire on a log.

The group of friends had stopped for the second night.

"If she says 'I'm homesick' one more time," said Donald, "I'm turning her into a ferret!"

"Hey Basil," said Dill. "Remember that little brat of a ferret, the one that lived by our den?"

"Sure" said Basil. "How could I forget that green beady eyed brat?"

"No offense, Jessica," said Dill turning to Jessica who came out of the dark woods carrying sticks.

"I know," said Jessica with a smile.

"I'm going to get the West Nile Virus at this rate," whined Veronica as she slapped at mosquitoes. "One bite from these things and I'll be dead, you hear me? DEAD!"

Odie rolled her eyes with annoyance.

"Whine, complain, whine and complain, that's all you ever do," said Starlight.

"Do us a favor," said Lincoln, "and do shut up."

Sora looked at Ari. "Are you okay?"

"I hope that Dr. Bohnes is alright," said Ari.

Suddenly there was a loud rumble; a large rock had turned into a unicorn.

"It's the Old Mare of the Mountain!" said Chase. "The Deep Magic."

The old mare was colorless, gray.

"Well," she said looking around her and spotting Sora and the others. "So you're the boy who's going stop darkness in Balinor."

"Aren't you the Old Mare of the Mountain?" asked Christine.

"Be still!" snapped the Old One.

The two foxes groaned.

The Old One yawned and scratched her ear with her hind leg. "Now, come to think of it, I am. And I do a have few things to say to all of you."

Sora looked at the Old Mare's clear eyes.

"Pay attention, all of you!"

Everyone jumped. The old Mare's voice was suddenly booming, shaking the trees.

"The rescue party may rescue the loved one.

But if caught and captured…

The two must bring help.

One must be human.

Other one must be animal."

The big booming voice stopped. And then the old Mare was gone, or her physical body was. Sora walked up to the big rock and touched it. Stone. Stone cold.

"Phoenix, did you see that?" asked Jessica.

"Are you all right?" asked Kairi as she lay her hand on the chestnut unicorn.

He was covered in sweat.

"What do you think she meant by it?" asked Sora.

"I don't know," said Ari.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two: The Plan is Working!

Back at the Valley Of Fear everything was going according to the plan.

"Curse that Mare of the Mountain!" spat Lady Kylie as she banged her fist on the table.

"That darn unicorn, she needs to learn to keep her big mouth shut," cawed Diablo.

"But at least the plan is working," said Maleficent.

"Is the mare part of the deep magic?" asked Ansem.

"Yes," snapped Moloch.

"From Atalanta to the One Who Rules" repeated Kylie. "That's part of the Deep Magic."

"But soon, very soon, we'll have that Keyblade," smirked Maleficent.

"We'll soon rule all the universe," laughed Ansem.

"But first we need to get the those Brats," said Kylie.

"What they don't know is they are falling right into our net," said Maleficent.

"I think we should attack Balinor with three thousand Heartless," said Ansem.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three: The Dawnwalker

As the sun rose the group of friends got dressed, had breakfast, and continued the

journey to the Valley of Fear. As they were walking, they came upon a town called Sixton.

They went into harbor, where they would take a ship to the Valley of Fear.

"Nobody told me that we had to take a ship to the Valley of Fear," said Veronica.

As they walked up to the ship they found that a man was waiting.

"Everybody," said Ari. "This is Captain Nick Tredwell, owner of the Dawnwalker."

They all said, "Hi," and continued onto the ship.

The wagon had to stay behind because it was too heavy; the five royal unicorns also had to stay because there wasn't going to be enough room.

"How far is it?" asked Sora.

"Just across the sea and into Demonveiw; that's where the Valley of Fear lies," said Tredwell.

"I think I'm gonna be seasick," whined Veronica, who was turning slightly green.

"Why is it windy every time we come on a ship?" Lori complained.

"Fine, we'll find you a bucket to hurl in," said Stevie. "You get it? Hurl in?"

Once they got to the other side of the sea into Demonveiw, everyone said their good-byes, and they went on their way to the Valley.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four: Journeying into the Valley Of Fear

"This is the costume to get us inside the castle?!" shrieked Veronica, looking at the costume. "This is gross!"

"If you think I am going to dress up like a Heartless, you're all out of your minds,"

Christine rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Come on, we have to rescue Dr. Bohnes," said Ari.

"You think this is going to be that easy?" asked Lori. "Remember what happened last time?"

Everyone ignored Veronica and Lori as they got into their disguises. The girls used a tar-like substance on the unicorns and the other animals.

"This stuff is gross," Veronica complained as she put the tar on Danny. "This stuff had better come off, or else!"

"Quit complaining, Veronica; of course it will come off. You think we would want to hurt the horses? Get real," Donald told her off.

"What are horses?" Dill asked. "Please tell me."

"They're unicorns without horns," Carole explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"All I want is for Donald to shut up," Veronica announced.

"Now, now, children, behave and play nicely," Kairi chided.

Sora came in and slapped Veronica. "That's for nearly killing me in Traverse Town. You know, with the lip gloss wand."

Veronica gasped. "I really don't think I deserved that!"

"I think you did," Kairi told her. "For trying to take my boyfriend." Kairi hugged Sora with a smug look on her face.

The travelers continue on. Lori explains what happened last time they entered the Valley of Fear.

"Really? There's a volcano?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah. And not only that, but you can't drink water here," Ari told her.

"Jessica, don't you have problems with the heat? Like in Las Vegas when you nearly fainted?" Christine asked.

"Yeah. How am I going to get through without passing out?" Jessica wondered.

"I can carry you," Chase offered. "Just until we get to the Pit."

"What's in the Pit?" Christine asked.

"You do not want to know," Ari told her.

"Okay. Let's just leave it at that," Lori said.

"What? Jessica gets to be carried on and not me?" Veronica whined.

"It's because she's more vulnerable to the heat," Christine reprimanded her. "Let me spell it out for you: she… can't… take… the… heat… for… very… long! Get it?"

"Yeah, I got it. I don't need anyone's help, anyway! I can survive this desert heat, any day!"

"Sure," Donald muttered under his breath. "I bet you couldn't last an hour without water."

"Here we go again," Goofy said.

"And you, a duck, could? I don't think so. You're supposed to live in water," Veronica quipped.

"Remember Agrabah? Donald survived that, didn't he?" Sora told her.

"Can we get moving?" Lincoln growled.

They moved on, with Jessica on Chase's back, and everyone else walking. Donald jumped up every now and then at how hot the ground was. Sora followed close behind Veronica and put up bunny ears. When she suspected something, Sora ducked.

"Caught you!" Veronica shouted as she pounced.

Veronica and Sora went tumbling, both yelling all the way. It was quite a sight.

"I thought I'd never see the day when those two would get along so well," Stevie said sarcastically.

Kairi followed them down. As soon as Veronica stood, Kairi punched her in the face.

Veronica screamed. Jessica laughed.

"Looks like that'll teach you not to take Kairi's boyfriend," Jessica howled.

"Oh, do shut up. You get to ride on a unicorn while I have to walk on burning-hot rocks. I think you have the advantage." Veronica rubbed her head, and covered her face where Kairi had punched her. She took her hand away. "My nose is bleeding! You stupid… stupid… cow!"

"Oh, just be quiet. It'll dry soon," Kairi informed her as she shook her hand out.

"At least your nose is only bleeding, and not broken," Lisa said brightly.

"Uh, yeah. Anyone have a tissue?" Veronica asked.

"No. Maybe you could wipe it on Sora," Christine told her.

"Hey, that's a good idea." Veronica went to Sora and started chasing him. When she finally had him pinned, she wiped her nose on the back of his shirt.

"Ew, it's bloody, now," Sora complained.

Phoenix trotted to where Veronica was and blew his nose on her. He began to rub it in.

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH! Horse boogers! This is the worst day of my life!" Veronica sat down and cried, and then screeched and ran around wildly.

"Let's get this comedy moving, shall we?" Chase suggested. "Oh, and be careful. A rock is only cool for a matter of seconds before it turns to scorching hot."

"You could have warned me sooner," Veronica moaned. She had finally put the blaze out and now her pants were smoking.

"We really do need to keep moving. The rock is too hot to stay still like this," Chase reminded her.

They finally emerged from the hot lava and ashen area.

Ari brought everyone a drink. She brought Jessica a drink, first, but Veronica snatched it from her.

"That should have been for Jessica. She's about to pass out," Sora told her.

"Well, I need it more than her. She got luxury, riding a unicorn. Not fair." Veronica crossed her arms.

"You should apologize to Jessica." Donald rapped her on the skull.

"Why should I apologize to the girl who owns the most evil stallion of all time?" Veronica turned away from everybody and drank greedily.

Lori backed her up. "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why. My owner's been through tough times, in hospitals. She's had appendicitis and a collapsed lung," Phoenix growled. Phoenix growled and kicked up ashes into Lori's and Veronica's faces.

The girls yelled and shrieked.

Ari gave Jessica a drink.

"Serves you right for being total heartless morons." Jessica drank just as she was about to faint.

Lincoln got tired of all the talking and resorted to prancing around merrily.

"What does that crazy dog think he's doing?" Carole asked anyone who might be listening.

"Bored?" Brianna asked.

"Maybe he's gone crazy. Veronica is enough to drive any creature insane," Starlight said dryly.

"I think Starlight's right." Basil said.

Lincoln halted his antics long enough to say, "If you don't behave nicely, I'll bite you, Veronica di Angelo."

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Veronica jumped up and down and brushed off the ash.

Lincoln rushed to her and sank his teeth deep into her riding pants. Everyone heard a rip. Veronica was shocked. "You idiot!" She was about to kick the poor dog when Carole stepped in.

"I can't stand the way you treat animals, Veronica. People, too. Just because your father owns the bank that doesn't mean you have to treat people like dirt. You can change, you know. But no, you just have to act like a snooty little brat," Carole egged her on.

"Can we just get going? We've asked this, what, like five times now? Let's go!" Ari demanded.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five: The Castle of Lady Kylie

Everyone entered the castle. They were awed by how huge and dark it was.

Veronica started to talk.

Ari interrupted her. "We have to be very quiet."

"Well you don't have to worry. We're meeting someone here," Veronica said.

"Who?" Sora blurted out too loud.

"Phew. I'm hot." Veronica took off her heartless mask. "I'm thirsty again."

"Me, too." Lori went to Ari for another drink.

"Uh-uh-uh. Not until you tell me who you're meeting." Ari took a step back.

"What meeting? Who said anything about a meeting?" Lori denied. She and Veronica grew nervous.

"Busted," Donald muttered.

"All right, who are we meeting?" Lisa asked. "Someone good, or have you made a pact with the bad guys?"

"Who are we meeting?" Chase demanded. "Who told you that?"

"Oh, how delightful for you all to make it in time," Lady Kylie greeted them. Ansem and Maleficent followed her down the stairs.

Basil and Dill said, "Veronica betrayed us! I told you she looked like that greedy beady-eyed ferret."

"Do you guys happen to have any water? I don't think Ari's going to let me have any," Veronica requested.

"Sure, Dear, just go into the other room. You and Lori have been good girls, and you could use a reward," Lady Kylie told her in an elegant manner.

"Yuck," Jessica muttered. "I think I'm gonna puke." True to her word, poor Jessica did puke, right on the carpet.

"EW! How lovely. Lady Kylie, you've got yourself some sick visitors. What do you plan to do with them?" Maleficent tested her.

Jessica warned, "You'd better not make any wrong moves, or I'll puke all over you in your nice clothes. And this isn't like the days when I was in the hospital screaming bloody murder."

"Oh, goody." Ansem rolled his eyes.

Sora congratulated her. "Good one, Jessica."

Ansem turned to Moloch and Diablo. "You two were right. This girl is a real pain in the horse's butt."

Phoenix laid his ears back at that point.

"No more Mrs. Nice Girl, as Veronica said," Jessica warned. "And don't try calling me Big Nose, or I'll kick you into orbit. And I'll call you Mr. Ugly Face."

"Oh, no, not my face!" Ansem mocked.

Sora added, "She really will. She can totally kick your butt."

Jessica pulled out her wand blade. The three villains trembled in fear.

"Alright, little Miss Pinocchio, let's fight." Ansem reappeared right before Jessica.

"You'd better take that back."

"Make me."

"You foul, evil loathsome, evil, heartless little cockroach." Jessica punched him. He tumbled over. "That felt good."

Sora corrected her, "Not good, brilliant."

Jessica got down and held her wand blade to his face. "Do you surrender yet?"

"Not on your life, you little brat." Ansem disappeared in a cloud of smoke and re-appeared cowering behind Maleficent.

"Aww, got beaten by a girl, your highness?" Sora teased.

Maleficent yelled powerfully, "Enough of this dawdling. Come, my minions. Bring those little brats into the dungeon."

The ground shook with the stampeding of many creatures.

Everyone was frozen to the spot. As the minions came in, the girls freaked out. Sora stood tall, keyblade out.

Jessica mounted Phoenix and he reared. She cried out, "Ugly face! Ugly face! Ugly face!"

"Moloch was right. You and that stallion of yours have been nothing but trouble."

Maleficent grimaced at the name-calling.

"Ugly face! Ugly face! UUUGGGLLLYYY!!!"

Odie was climbing up Ansem's pant leg, digging her claws into his leg.

The minions seized the unicorns, but Phoenix pranced out of their reach.

"Jessica, run, save yourself, and get help!" Christine yelled. "You have to canter! We believe in you. You can do it."

Maleficent yelled, "Someone get her and that crazy stallion!"

Jessica and Phoenix cantered out the door. Phoenix raced across the lava area, and out of sight.

Everyone else, besides Veronica and Lori, was grabbed and taken down to the dungeons. They all struggled, but it was no use.

Christine used her TaeKwonDo skills. She bit Ansem's arm, who had grabbed her. When he cried out, she twisted his arm around behind him and stamped on his foot. She ran, but ten heartless blocked the entrance. She took out her wand blade, but the heartless had all swamped her before she could pull it free. She screamed, but sank into the floor. The others did the same.

They appeared to be in a medieval dungeon. There were torches along the halls. There were a few vacant cells. The unicorns were ushered into one, the kids into another.

Ari noticed someone was already in their cell. "Doctor Bohnes?"

"Yes, it's me child. I've been here for quite some time. You finally came to save me, did you?"

"Yes, Doctor Bohnes."

Donald ruined the moment and said, "This is all Lori's and Veronica's fault."

"What? That brat of a Carmichael. I knew she'd never be any good."

"Yeah. Right now she's probably in the kitchen, eating her heart out," Stevie complained. "I'm hungry. But anyway, the point is: Veronica and Lori are so low and greedy, they sold you down the river for a reward."

Sora said, "Wow. I didn't know Veronica was the type to be a traitor."

Carole cooed to Danny, "You knew about this, didn't you? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't. Veronica would have had me skinned and sent off to the glue factory," Danny whined.

Veronica and Lori were thrown into the same cell.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Stevie said with a satisfied look.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Lori promised.

"Oh, sure you didn't," Lisa said, rolling her eyes.

"She had us possessed. Like, well, you know, like what happened to Riku," Veronica defended herself.

Sora said, "Looks like this is going to be a very long journey, before you ever get home. You'd be lucky if you got home before next Christmas."

Prancer said, "I wonder if Jessica and Phoenix made it back to the gummi ship."

Christine walked over to Danny and stroked his mane through the bars. "This isn't really your fault. We know that. Veronica's just a jerk."

"Hey!" Veronica warned.

"We'd be pretty lucky if we ever got out of here alive," Doctor Bohnes speculated.

Kairi said, "I guess it's all up to Jessica and Phoenix now."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six: Riding to the Rescue

Jessica and Phoenix went riding to the gummi ship. They radioed to Chip and Dale, "We need help. Bring Aerith, Leon, Yuffie, and Cid."

"Yes, ma'm!"

Jessica and Phoenix stopped. Rednal and the other four royal unicorns came up. "What happened?"

Phoenix told them, "It was Veronica and Lori."

"I knew Lori was a sorry brat, but I didn't know Veronica was a stab-you-in-the-back sort of person," Rednal said.

Yuffie's voice came across the radio. "What's going on?"

"We're waiting for you guys. Everyone else is down there in the dungeons," Jessica said.

"Alright. We're coming. Just hang in there. And don't get caught!" Yuffie's voice disappeared.

Phoenix went to the pond to take a drink. He came back and nuzzled Jessica. "Don't worry, we'll get them out of there."

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that Veronica turned out to be a traitor, a low-life. A low-down worm compared to you, a royal unicorn at heart. You're my best horse."

The black unicorn, Tierza, said, "I hear something."

They all listened for the sound. A low buzzing, and then the wind came. The unicorns started to freak out. Jessica had to reassure them, "It's just the gummi ship."

"Where are we?" Cid asked.

"Balinor," Yuffie said.

"And where's Phoenix?" Leon asked.

"I'm right here."

They were taken aback.

Leon said, "Wow, I didn't know you could talk."

Yuffie said, "Cool, that horn looks deadly. Why don't you try to run Ansem through with it?"

"I think that would be cheating." Phoenix sniffed.

"It's too bad. He deserves it."

Back in the dungeon, Maleficent was giving them a lecture. "It seems we have you brats and your nags in the net."

Christine said, "You just wait. When Jessica gets back—"

Sora silenced her with a hand over her mouth.

Basil and Dill squirmed their way through the bars. "It's a good thing we can fit through."

Odie came out behind them.

Maleficent cooed, "Well, well, well, it seems we have three little escapees."

Odie climbed on Maleficent's shoulder, knocked Diablo off, and scratch Maleficent's neck.

"Get this mangy cat off me!"

Odie jumped off and pounced Diablo. "This is for calling me mangy!"

Diablo squawked.

Odie jumped again.

"My, this is entertaining," Stevie commented.

"How are we going to get there?" Leon wondered.

"By riding unicorns." Jessica got back on Phoenix.

"But where are they?" Leon asked, kind of slow.

"You're looking at them," Rednal told him.

"But I don't know how to mount up," Cid said.

Puzzler walked to Cid and said, "Get on. Grab my mane."

"But won't I hurt you?" Cid asked, concerned.

"No. We don't have nerves in our mane. Now get on."

Tierza told Yuffie, "You can ride on me. We girls have got to stick together."

Aerith rode on Breecher.

Sunburst went to Leon. "You can ride on me."

Yuffie said, "Hurry up, Cloud. You're slower than a snail. Or do you just like watching Aerith all day. Get on a unicorn, now!"

Cloud, the guy with the spiky blond hair and long sword, walked toward the group.

Rednal approached him. "You can ride on me."

Cloud said, "I don't know how to ride on a unicorn."

"Just get on. You don't have to steer at all. Just get on and hold on tight."

Back in the dungeon, Basil and Dill were busy giving the villains a run for their money.

Christine laughed. "Now who's the loser?"

Odie said, "Oh, Ansem, we're here."

Basil and Dill jumped on him while he was distracted. They hung on to his clothes and were thrown back and forth, but didn't fall.

Lady Kylie said, "Heartless, get those three mangy pesky animals!"

Basil, Dill, and Odie ran through the castle. The heartless stood there, nearly petrified, waiting for orders.

"Don't just stand there. Go get 'em!"

"Looks like Odie's a smart and sassy cat."

While the three animals kept the villains busy, the unicorns and their riders were riding through the valley.

"This is the Valley of Fear?" Yuffie asked.

"No wonder," Cloud said. "Not a single form of life."

"Except for those dark unicorns, dancing on the rocks," Aerith observed.

"How are we going to get by them?" Cid asked.

Moloch had come up to them. "I thought I smelled a trespasser." He looked at Jessica.

"You."

"Hi, it's me again," Jessica taunted.

"You've been nothing but a pain in the rear, and now I'm going to take you out!"

Yuffie threw her ninja star. "You been messing with my friends? You're going to pay for it."

"No, you will." Moloch took a step closer.

Yuffie got off her unicorn and kicked him in the muzzle. She continued to dance around, keeping from getting too hot.

"I hate you," Moloch muttered. He rubbed his muzzle on his leg.

Every one ran for it into the castle "Now what?" asked Leon.

They all heard loud noises, and saw Odie.

"Odie, where's Christine and the others?" asked Jessica.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven: The Rescue

Back at the dungeon the two foxes bit Diablo.

"Get these fur balls off me!" yell Diablo.

"You foxes are about to be come hats!" sneered Lady Kylie.

Suddenly everyone heard a new voice, "Hey, why don't you pick on someone on your own size?"

Everyone looked and gasped; it was Jessica and Phoenix, and they had gotten help.

"Like you?" asked Ansem.

"Oops," said Phoenix.

"If you touch this gir,l" said Yuffie, "you'll have us to answer to."

"Well if isn't the rabble," sneered Maleficent.

Jessica ran for it, out of dungeon.

"Hey!" shouted Jessica. "You took my friends, and I'm telling Atalanta."

"Heartless!" shouted Ansem. "Get her."

The shadow Heartless ran after her.

"Well, get after her, Kylie; she's only a girl."

"I'm not just a girl, I'm a Magic Bridle Kingdom Hearts Club girl," said Jessica as she ran for it.

Cid knocked the lock off and the kids and the unicorns were free.

"Where's Jessica?" asked Christine.

"She was right here," said Cid.

They heard noises in the hall.

"Don't try to run, Girl," said Lady Kylie. "You have nowhere to run."

"Hey, um, I wouldn't step any closer if I were you," said Jessica.

"Oh yeah, why not, you-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Oh, gross! Puke and unicorn manure," yelled Kylie.

"You've been duped by that little brat, you idiot!" yelled Maleficent at Kylie.

"Now what are you two women doing?" said Ansem. "Having a Sunday social?"

Sora, Christine, Ari, and the others were watching in amazement.

"NOW Phoenix!" shouted Jessica; the stallion reared up over the three evil stooges.

"Get them, Phoenix," yelled Kairi.

"Call him off," shouted Maleficent as she shook in fear.

"You guys run for it," Jessica commanded her friends.

"You brats may have won this round..." said Ansem.

"But the battle for Balinor has just begun," said Kylie.

As everyone ran for the exit, Jessica called Phoenix off.

"Good boy," she said, petting the stallion.

"Did you see the barf on Lady Kylie's dress?" asked a laughing Ari.

"I did try to warn her to watch out," said Jessica who was smiling.

"They are really so going to screw with us now," said Sora with a grin.

As they got back to Balinor, the sun was going down; by the time they reached the castle, everyone was tired.

"Boy I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed now," said Veronica, yawning.

"Me too," said Lori following Veronica, but Dr. Bohnes stopped them.

"You two will not be sleeping in the castle tonight," said Dr. Bohnes shortly. "You two will be sleeping in stables at the Unicorn Inn tonight."

"What?!" shrieked Veronica. "You can't do that!"

"That's not fair," snapped Lori.

"Just watch me," said the nurse calmly. "Now get going. Samlett and Runetta, the owners of the Unicorn Inn, are waiting for you two, so GET GOING!"

The two brats stormed off.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight: Battling Moloch

The next morning Jessica was the first one up. She got dressed and headed down to the stables.

As she got to Phoenix's stall, Yuffie jumped out of nowhere and startled Jessica.

"Don't ever do that," said Jessica.

"Sorry," said Yuffie. "I still can't believe that your stallion kicked those jerks."

"Yeah" said Kairi. "The best part was the look on Maleficent's face."

Yuffie imitated the look of horror on Maleficent's face.

"Stop it," said Kairi with a laugh. "You're scaring me."

"Oh, am I?" sneered an evil voice right behind them; it was Moloch.

"You," gasped Kairi, taking a step back.

"Oh no, not him again," moaned Jessica.

"Pretty picture, huh?" said Moloch.

"Go away and we won't hurt you," said Yuffie as she took out her ninja star.

Moloch was about to kick Yuffie, but she raised her arm.

"Don't even think about it," she said.

Suddenly Christine, Sora, and the others were running towards them.

"Well," said Moloch. "If it isn't the ninja's pals."

Carole did something that made everyone gasp. "Hiya!" shouted Carole as she kicked at the evil Heartless unicorn's muzzle.

"Well that's cute," spat Moloch, rubbing his muzzle on his leg. "But that doesn't even hurt."

Carole tried again but this time she got him pretty good; Moloch was getting pretty ticked off.

Moloch reared over Carole, but Sora whacked him with the keyblade.

"Hey you creep," said Lisa as she threw the horseshoe.

Stevie shoved some baby carrots into his mouth. "EAT them, you jerk."

The battle went on and on until Moloch was tired.

"I surrender," yelled Moloch.

Carole had run into the tack room to get a halter and had put it on the evil Heartless unicorn.

"From now on, you do things our way," said Carole. "No highway option."

"Hey, Carole," said Yuffie. "Where did you learn to do something like that?"

"My Dad's a colonel," said Carole. "We had a class at one of the Marine Corps bases in the United States."

They took Moloch to the dungeons.

The Lords were waiting for the meeting.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine: The War is Coming

Meanwhile at the Celestial Valley, Riku was locked into the watching pool with Atalanta and King Mickey.

"You were right about the Old Mare of the Mountain," said King Mickey. "She helped out a lot."

"Yes," said Atalanta. "She is many things."

"Atalanta," said Numinor.

"Yes, Numinor," said Atalanta.

"The troops are about ready," said the golden stallion proudly.

"That's good, then, I guess," said King Mickey.

"Yeah," said Riku.

"Riku, child, what's wrong?" asked the Twilight mare gently.

"I just miss my friends so much," said Riku softly.

"Riku, let me tell you something," said Atalanta. "True love, light, and friendship come from the heart, so don't forget it."

"As well as strength," said Numinor.

"I am going to miss you two," said Riku.

"We'll miss you as well," said Numinor.

"And don't forget, we are one in heart and light," said Atalanta.

Back at the Valley of Fear, Ansem, Maleficent, and Kylie were still raging about how the nags and the brats had slipped through their grasp.

"It's incredible!" screeched Ansem.

"I have never been more humiliated in my entire life!" screamed Maleficent.

"Moloch has been a disgrace to the forces of darkness," said Lady Kylie. "But it doesn't matter now."

"We have a war to wage," said Ansem.

"Come, look!"

As the three villains stepped out onto the balcony and looked down they saw at least three thousand Heartless.

Lady Kylie spoke in a loud voice, "Tonight, we will destroy Princess Arianna, the Keyblade Brat and their Friends. Tomorrow Balinor will be ours. To War!"

Meanwhile in Balinor everyone was coming up with his or her own battle plan.

"Let's move in with the S.W.A.T. team!" said Stevie jokingly.

"What about pulling a prank on those Heartless?" asked Belle.

"With what?" asked Lisa.

"Quiet!" yelled Ari. "Thank you. Now. In order to win this war, we all need to work together."

Veronica and Lori had gotten back from the Unicorn Inn. They were covered in bits of dirty straw and manure, and were plagued with red rashes.

"Just when we think we're out..." sneered Lori.

"They pull us back in," finished Veronica.

"Knock it off, girls!" snapped Dr. Bohnes.

"Look at us! We're covered in flea bites," whined Lori.

"Those would have to be pretty big fleas," said Cid.

"Yeah, so," whined Veronica.

"Now that's what I call a case of poison oak and poison ivy," said Dr. Bohnes.

"You two didn't wander off the path yesterday when you were heading to the Unicorn Inn, did you?"

"Don't be silly," said Lori. "Well, are we going to be okay?"

"Like, as if they were ever!" said Stevie sarcastically.

"Well, are you going to call the paramedics?" asked Veronica.

"I think you'll live," said Aerith. Even though Aerith hadn't met Veronica di Angelo before, she guessed from a couple of her words what pain Veronica could be.

"Don't even think about wiping off that poison ivy on me," said Sora.

Aerith got a container with some type of cream. "Hold still while I put this cream on the rash," said Aerith as she put the stuff on Veronica's skin.

"EEWW. Gross! What is that?" shirked Veronica as if the stuff had burned her skin.

"Just an herbal remedy that I have been saving over the years," said Aerith.

"Get that grease away from me!" snapped Veronica. "The only stuff that goes on this skin is in a bottle imported from Europe."

Cloud put his face very close to Veronica's and in a very angry voice, threatened, "You… had… better… apologize… to… Aerith… right… now."

At first Veronica was too shocked to speak. When she found her voice, she said in a snobby tone, "Hey, this stuff works." She then snatched the container out of Aerith's hands and ran upstairs.

"That stupid spoiled little brat, how could she treat you like that?!" said Cloud outraged.

"Easy," said Stevie. "She's rich; she'll treat any one like dirt."

"That does it," said Leon finally.

"What does it?" asked Kairi.

"I am going to teach that little snot-nosed brat a thing or two about manners," said Leon. "Will some one please get me a frying pan?"

"Why Squall?" asked Yuffie.

"Ooh, is Veronica going to get it now," said Stevie.

"Come on, I don't want to miss a single second of this lesson," said Sora.

"That di Anglo is about to get her butt whipped," said Kairi.

Leon climbed the stairs with the pan in his hand. He kicked the door wide open, then stepped inside.

Veronica was still in her pajamas. She screamed. "What do you think your doing?" asked Veronica. "I'm not even dressed yet."

Leon ignored her protest, and grabbed her.

"Let me go, or I'll have my father call the police!"

"Oh really? What are they going to do?" Stevie mocked. "Sue the company that made the video game?" Stevie laughed at her own joke.

"Stuff it, Stephanie Lake!" spat Veronica.

Stevie cringed at the name "Stephanie." The only time that someone would call her that was when she was in trouble.

Leon turned Veronica on her stomach on his lap, with the pan raised in his hand.

"If I ever live through this humiliation, I'll make sure that you'll get sued!" shrieked Veronica, as Leon began to spank her with the frying pan.

He wasn't even spanking her very hard and Veronica was screaming like an over-sized baby.

"Oh, it's so dramatic," said Stevie admiringly, rolling her eyes as she laughed.

Veronica was huffing and puffing. "I have never been more humiliated in my entire life!"

Veronica ran out of the room, her face bright red. She ran into the bathroom.

Everyone else from down stairs could hear her screaming, "I REALLY DO HATE EVERYBODY!"

"Looks like that takes care of that," said Ari.

"Now let's get back to business," said Cid.

Suddenly Lincoln came bounding in, barking.

"Lincoln, what is it?" Ari asked.

"Heartless marching this way in the Forest of Ardit, coming to Balinor," barked the collie. "They'll be here by nightfall."

"How many?" asked Lord Artos.

"Three thousand strong, at least."

"Drats," said Dr. Bohnes. "We have at most one thousand able-bodied fighters."

"WE might as well get prepared right now," said Lord Rexel.

"Time for teamwork," said Finn, the captain of the Calvary, working for Ari.

"I'll prepare the solders and unicorns," said Lord Puckenstew.

"Hey Carole," said Lisa. "Where are you going?"

"To work on something" replied Carole.

Cid followed her.

At the royal stables, Jessica was grooming Phoenix. Odie sat on a bale of hay grooming her self. She stopped when suddenly everyone from inside the castle came into the stable yard, talking loudly.

"Ari, Sora what's going on here?" asked Jessica.

"War's coming," said Ari.

"What happening?" said Christine who just came into the stable yard leading Bryanna.

"The Heartless are coming," said Jessica.

"When?"

"Tonight."

"How many?" asked Chase.

"Three thousand," said Ari.

"Come on, let's get ready for war," said Ari.

"Did someone say war?" ask Odie. " Just let me at the enemy. I'll scratch them. I'll bite them."

Jessica shook her head. That darn cat was really starting to get on her nerves.

As everyone was preparing for war, Jessica cleaned Phoenix's bridle. She noticed there was something wrong with it.

"Oh no, this is the third one this year," groaned Jessica.

"What's wrong?" asked Kairi.

"Its my bridle, it's broken," said Phoenix.

"Oh boo hooo," sneered Veronica. "Maybe you should replace it with something, but at least I can replace mine."

"Leave Jessica alone," said Sora.

"Yeah" said a voice. It was Leon.

"Oh yeah?" said Veronica. "Bite Me."

"Fine. I'll just have to spank you, just for saying that," said Leon.

At first Jessica, Christine, Phoenix, and Brianna thought that Leon was bluffing, but he wasn't.

Veronica stormed off, her face bright red with tears.

"Ooh, is someone going to get busted," said Jessica to Christine.

"What's wrong with Veronica?" asked Donald as he walked in with Goofy.

"Alphabetically? Or in order of annoyance?" asked Jessica as she rolled her eyes.

Everyone went outside in case the Heartless Army showed up. Sure enough it came. Three thousand Heartless soldiers. The Animals of the Forest of Ardit had joined ranks with the Army of Balinor, and it, too, had come.

Phoenix showed his rear end at Lady Kylie, Maleficent, and Ansem.

"Na Na Naa Na Na Naaaaaaaaaaaa NA NA NA," taunted Donald and Goofy.

"Hey! Lady Kylie! Maleficent! Ansem!" shouted Christine.

"We're calling out for you… you Jerks!" shouted Lisa.

"You've been messing with the wrong people," shouted Ari.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to about it, Small Fries?" asked Maleficent

"You Princess Arianna and your friends are nothing but a bunch of losers!" said Lady Kylie.

"Come out closer and say that to our faces!" baited Kairi.

The villains stepped closer.

"I'd have to stand in a hole to do that," smirked Ansem.

"Too scared to face us?" asked Sora.

"That ought to be the day," said Ansem stepping closer to Sora. " Now I said it once and I'll say it twi-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Ansem had stepped into a bobbie trap and he was hanging upside down.

"In the name of Pete… what's going on here?!" spat Maleficent. She and Lady Kylie were also hanging up side down.

"Get us down from here," snarled Lady Kylie.

"We order you Brats to cut us down right now!" snapped Maleficent.

"Huh, we seem to remember being called Brats," said Carole.

"Excuse us. We have work to do," said Stevie.

"We'll cut you down when we're done," said Jessica.

"What are we suppose to do in the mean time?" snarled Ansem.

"I guess you'll just have to 'hang around,'" said Sora, laughing.

"You should have thought about that before you got stuck in a tree," Christine suggested.

Everyone left the three villains hanging there, evil festering and dripping from their bodies.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" they screamed in frustration.

"We've been duped again by those Brats" snarled Kylie.

"I can't stand kids," said Maleficent. "Especially if there're nag-crazy."

"Heartless, ATTACK!" yelled Ansem.

As the thousands of Heartless came charging at the Balinor army, Ari kept a cool head.

"Now!" shouted a voice. It was Cid and Carole; they were throwing hand grenades at the Heartless.

"Nice one!" yelled Stevie.

"Nobody is allowed to do that to my mistress!" cawed Diablo. He flew at Sora cawing, "I'll shut you Brats up for good."

"Get back here you chicken!" yowled Odie trying to take a swat at Diablo. "Come on, I'll fight you with one paw behind my back."

Sora ducked and the crow went flying into the tree beak first.

"Get me out of this!" cawed Diablo. He tried to pull his beak free of the tree.

Phoenix kicked at three-shadowed Heartless with his hind legs.

Christine cast thunder on a Heartless unicorn with her wand blade.

Lisa threw her horseshoes at a Heartless.

Yuffie threw her ninja star at ten Heartless and knocked them all out at once.

Leon had his gunblade out and took down a big fat Heartless.

Basil and Dill were snapping at solder heartless with their teeth.

Suddenly there was bright light. Ari looked up at the sky and saw a twilight unicorn. It was Atalanta and the Celestial Army with Numinor leading the way.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi looked up and gasped; King Mickey and Riku were with them, too. King Mickey was riding on Numinor and Riku was on Atalanta.

Chase gave a war cry, reared up, and charged at a Heartless knight.

Lady Kylie, Maleficent, and Ansem were walking toward the kids, but Numinor charged at Kylie with his horn pointing at her.

"Back off, Snake Lady!" he said. "If you ever touch those kids I will kill you."

Kylie looked as though she wanted to hit Ari, but thought better of it.

"I've never been more humiliated in my entire life!" she spat as she stormed off.

"Want a bet?!" said Jessica. As she stepped on Kylie's dress, they all heard a rip. Kylie's dress was ripped near the waist. The snake woman turned to glare at Jessica. "You will pay for that you little bit—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Before Kylie could finish her sentence, Riku and Sora whacked her with their Keyblades and she went flying into the same tree as Diablo.

"Come on! Let's make sure she doesn't get away," said Riku as everybody tied the evil snake lady.

"You're so going to regret it," said Maleficent.

"You, Magic Bridle Kingdom Hearts Club Brats may have won this round, and saved Balinor, but we'll be back," sneered Ansem as he and Maleficent disappeared through a dark portal.

"Mark our words," cawed Diablo as he flew in after them and disappeared.

"Come back any time; we'll be glad to beat you," said Kairi.

"We did it, I Did it, I did it, I so Rock!" bragged Veronica as she danced around.

"Veronica, what are you talking about?" King Mickey asked, looking at the rich girl.

"What do you mean?" said Veronica sweetly.

"There's been a mix up," said the King. "I'll explain it when we get back to Traverse Town."

"But... but that's impossible," sputtered Veronica as everyone turned their backs on the spoiled brat.

Starlight, Belle, and Prancer surrounded Lady Kylie who was tied to the tree, with their horns pointed at her.

Prancer said, "I hope you don't get a fair trial, you evil snake woman."

"Let me go," Kylie pleaded.

Starlight spoke up. "Not until we kick your ugly behind first."

"I'm tired of you talking unicorns," Kylie spat at them.

"Hey, watch it. You're surrounded," Belle warned.

"From now on you do things my way," said Ari. "No highway option."

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Christine, Jessica, Ari, and everyone else were laughing at the evil woman.

Suddenly there was a flash of bright light.

"It's coming from the castle," said Ari.

Everyone ran back to the castle and there it was: the keyhole.

Sora quickly sealed the keyhole with his keyblade.

"Well I guess this is good bye," said Sora.

Chase turned to Phoenix, "You would make an honorable unicorn."

Veronica and Lori cried their eyes out as they hugged each other.

Ari gave Jessica something: a new bridle.

Donald and Goofy hugged the two foxes.

Once everyone said their good-byes, the once-called-unicorns turned back into horses.

It was time to go. They got back to the Gummi ship.

After the kids and their horses went up the ramp Chip and Dale helped load the horses into the stalls.

They blasted off. They were going back to Traverse Town.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty: Sephiroth, The One Bad Angel

As the gummi ship landed the girls unloaded their horses Cid held the door to his shop.

King Mickey was already inside the shop.

"So who is the Chosen One?" asked Yuffie. "If it isn't Veronica?"

"Is it Jessica?" asked Kairi.

King Mickey shook his head, "No its not—it's Jessica's sister, Sue."

Veronica made a face.

"Jessica's sister is the Chosen one?" asked Kairi.

"Excuse me," said Jessica getting up.

"You okay?" asked Christine looking at her friend.

"Phoenix and I just need a good gallop," said Jessica.

"Why are you so touchy?" asked Riku.

Jessica didn't answer.

"What's up with her?' asked Cloud.

Jessica and Phoenix left the shop.

"She and her sister haven't been getting along with each other lately," said Christine.

"Poor kid," said Leon shaking his head.

"Someone should go with her," said Cloud suddenly.

"Why?" asked Aerith.

"I think Sephiroth is near," said Cloud.

"Oh my gosh," said Christine. "I hope she doesn't tick him off!"

"Stay here."

Jessica and Phoenix were about to head back when the horse smelled danger.

"What is it, Boy?" asked Jessica.

Suddenly Cloud was there.

"You ok?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah," said Jessica.

"Get back to the shop," said Cloud. "And be quick about it."

And then Sephiroth came, out of the shadows.

"Uuh-oh," said Jessica.

"Well, well what do we have here?" said Sephiroth.

"Get lost, Sephiroth," said Cloud firmly.

"Who s your little friend?" said Sephiroth looking at Jessica and Phoenix.

Jessica did some quick thinking and said, "Hey look it's your Mommy."

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder.

Jessica took her chance and kicked Phoenix into a full gallop.

By the time the one-winged jerk looked backed, the kid and her animal were gone.

By the time Jessica and the horse were galloping back to Cid's shop Cid was waiting for them.

"Boy, that was close," said Jessica as she dismounted Phoenix.

"No," said Cid. "That was bad."

"I never want to go out after night like that ever again," said Jessica.

"Well," said Cloud who was right behind her. "At least she learned her lesson."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one: Merlin

Everyone left to see Merlin the wizard.

It took at least five minutes to get to the wizard's house.

As they got to the house Phoenix saw the big moving stones and jumped across them.

An old man wearing a blue robe and hat met them.

"So, you've been to Balinor?" he asked.

"Yes sir," said Sora.

"Just so you know," said Merlin, "all worlds that you're going to see on your journey are based on novels that have horses in them."

"So that's why our horses are part of this quest," said Carole.

Merlin nodded.

"If you think I am going to put Danny in danger—" whined Veronica.

"Veronica tends to be high-strung," said Stevie, cutting Veronica off.

"Good luck with your journey, everyone," said Merlin.

"Bye," they said back.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two: Gummi Ship Ride

Lisa said, "Veronica, make sure you sit down. Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, yeah, YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Honestly, Veronica! Ever heard of sitting down and strapping on the seat belt, for crying out loud?"

"Obviously not," Stevie said.

Phoenix snorted to agree.

Suddenly a group of meteors appeared in view of the chipmunks. They alerted through the loudspeakers, "Meteors incoming."

Veronica got up and grabbed Donald. "We're gonna die. We're gonna die. WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!"

"Veronica, stop it. You're just overreacting," Christine told her.

"There are meteors headed for us at like… ten thousand miles per hour. A-Aren't you a little scared?" Veronica asked in more than a panic.

Phoenix pinned his ears back, annoyed at Veronica.

They all felt an impact to the side of the ship.

Veronica screamed, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They were thrown from the ship, scattered across the new land.

Veronica landed right outside Edoras City, face-first in the manure pile.

"Veronica! You got us stranded out here with no one around," Carole said.

"Have some sympathy," Veronica pleaded, picking her face up out of the manure. "I'm

the one at risk here. Besides, it's not my fault. I wasn't steering it."

"Great. We're separated from everyone else," Stevie said.

The soldiers of King Theoden rode up and surrounded the girls. They pointed their spears at them. The horses snorted nervously at the sight of the armed men.

Veronica hadn't noticed the riders, but she picked up an object out of the pile. "Hey, I found the radio! Cool."

The riders weren't humored. They glared at them—at Carole in particular.

"Who are you. Are you an orc?" the leader, Eomer, asked.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Veronica asked. The men did not scare her, and she stood up tall, despite her appearance. She wiped at her face. "Haven't you ever seen an African-American girl before?"

"And who are you? Oh Strange One of the Muck."

"I'm Veronica diAngelo"

Lisa asked, "Um, where are we exactly?"

"You're in Rohan."

Stevie asked, "Where is that exactly?"

"In Middle Earth."

Veronica said, "Oh my gosh. My dad loves those books."

Eomer asked, "What books?"

Veronica quickly said, "Never mind."

Christine and Jessica asked each other, "So, where do you think the other girls went?"

Kairi wondered aloud, "And where are we?"

Christine said, "I think we're in Middle Earth."

Sora asked, "Huh??!"

"What's with the quizzical grin, Sora? It's only the most well-known story on Earth."

"Well, I don't live on Earth."

"That's right, Nitwit," Christine continued.

"Now, now Christine, that's not very nice," Jessica reprimanded.

A thick, low voice agreed behind them, "Not very nice at all."

They turned and saw three figures.

"Oh, Christine, here comes the man of your dreams."

Christine blushed. "Oh, shut up Jessica." She had to turn around, unable to keep a straight face in front of her favorite movie actors.

Kairi walked up to the tall elf and said, "Hi, I'm Kairi, the best-looking girl you'll ever meet."

"And I'm the best archer you'll ever meet. I am Legolas."

Kairi blushed.

Sora glared at her. "Kairi, what do you think you're doing?"

"What? It was just a joke. Besides, you did that with Veronica."

"Oh, here we go again," Donald said.

Legolas continued, "And this is Aragorn, and this is Gimli."

Aragorn spoke now. "A talking duck and dog, that can stand on its hind legs. Very interesting."

Christine said, "Look, we're lost. It's a long story, but have you seen four girls and horses? They're our friends, and we're looking for them."

"No, I am sorry, we have not seen any girls around here," Aragorn apologized with a bow. "In fact, we are looking for our friends, as well. Pippin and Merry are hobbits, little fellows. They were carried away by orcs."

"Sorry, but we just got here. And we haven't seen any orcs or hobits," Jessica said.

They heard galloping and turned to see two horses. Jessica and Christine called out, "Phoenix! Brianna!"

"Those beasts belong to you?" Gimli asked.

"They're not beasts. They're equines, as in horses, for your information," Jessica corrected.

"I am sorry. Dwarves can be dwarves. He can only do as he was made," Legolas bowed a charming apology.

"Hey, watch your mouth, Elf!"

Phoenix took a sniff, then head-butted him and knocked Gimli face-first into the dirt.

Aragorn said, "That horse is very smart. He knows the difference between an intelligent, loving person, and a heartless dwarf."

"Hey, I didn't mean that. It's just my way of speaking."

"Aww, is that an apology?" Christine asked. She had recovered.

Phoenix licked him on the ground.

Riku yelled over Gimli's protests, "Where do we go from here?"

Legolas said, "Why don't you kids come with us."

Kairi said, "Oh, we'd love to. Thank you." She walked up beside him, and Jessica and Christine giggled. They tried hard not to laugh their heads off, lest the elf get mad and shoot them.

Suddenly they heard more riders approaching.

Aragorn knew what was happening and called out, "Riders of Rohan, what news on the mark?"

The riders turned and circled them, suspicious.

Goofy gulped, "Gawrsh."

Eomer asked, "Who are you?"

Gimli drew his axe. "Give me your name, Horse Master, and I will give you mine."

"And I and my men will cut off your head, dwarf, if only it stood a little higher off the ground."

"Jessica! Christine!" Carole shouted.

"Riku! Sora!" Veronica yelled.

"Hey, where are you?" the girls called.

The Saddle Club girls made their way to the front of the lines, where their friends were.

When Veronica saw Legolas, she turned around and hid behind the other horses. She nearly fainted.

Eomer asked, "You know them?"

"Yes, we know them. They're the friends we've been looking for, ever since Veronica crashed our ship. She wasn't wearing her seat belt, so she scared the driver, and he crashed it," Carole said.

"Not my fault," Veronica protested beneath her arms, too scared to look up and face the gorgeous elf.

Legolas strode over to her. He tilted her chin up with his finger. "Girl, let me look at your eyes."

Veronica reluctantly looked up at him, ready to fall over.

Jessica said, "That's it, I'm out of here. If there's going to be any kissing, I'm gone."

She got on Phoenix and galloped ten feet away.

Legolas asked, "Are you alright? You look like you're about to die; your face is ghastly pale."

Veronica had had it. She fell, but Legolas caught her in his arms. "Which horse does she belong on?" he asked the girls.

Christine pointed to Danny. "That dapple-gray, over there."

He carried the helpless girl to the horse. Danny lowered himself enough for the girl to be placed on his back.

"Can we get back to business?" Eomer asked. "What are we to do with all of you."

"Jessica, get back here. The romance is over," Christine called.

"Oh, good, for a minute or two I thought there was going to be some pucker-upping."

"I'm confused," Legolas stated, as he turned back to Aragorn.

Phoenix put his muzzle to Veronica's face.

Veronica instantly woke up. "I've been kissed by a horse. Get some hot water, call an ambulance, get some iodine."

"Drama Queen," Lisa muttered under her breath.

Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn were chuckling. The riders joined in. "That is really cute."

"That is so not cute," Veronica protested. "A horse kissing me is not cute. At all."

Aragorn turned to Eomer. "We were tracking orcs, because they carried away our little friends, Merry and Pippin. We need to find them. Their lives depend on it."

"We killed orcs, over that rise. We left none alive. I am sorry. If you have no further need of us, we have fields to patrol." And with that, two horses, Hasufel and Arod, were given to them and Eomer bid them farewell.

The horses—one chestnut, the other gray—were taken by Legolas and Aragon, and the group rode off to where the hobbits had met their doom.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three: Encounter With Ansem

"What a shame that your pathetic little friends, those two little pipsqueaks, didn't make it out alive," said a voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Legolas asked, pulling out his bow and arrows.

Jessica groaned, "Oh, no, not you again. We should have known you would show up again, Ansem."

"Is he a friend?" Aragorn asked.

"No, more of a foe," Sora responded with hate in his voice.

Phoenix bared his teeth and pawed the ground angrily.

"Unless you want to take an arrow to the chest, you'd better disappear, now!" Kairi commanded with all the royal grace in her.

Legolas was awed by her courage.

Ansem said, "I think not. Now, if you don't mind, I have an important meeting with a friend, Lord Saruman."

"Saruman… What business do you have with him?" Aragorn demanded.

Jessica got distracted and told Ansem, "If you and Maleficent start smooching each other, I hope Sora sharpens his keyblade, just for the two of you."

"Uh, I'm going now," Ansem said as he walked away.

Aragorn said, "I think Merry and Pippin are still alive."

Gimli asked, "Oh, yeah, what makes you sure?"

"Because I don't trust that creep. Whatever he says would be to discourage us. Let's look for them."

"Man, I really hate that Ansem. That jerk-face is really starting to get on my nerves," Jessica said.

"You don't have any tolerance for bad guys, do you?" Christine asked knowingly.

"Nope, none at all."

"You don't really like men, do you?" Gimli asked.

"I've had bad experiences with them in the past, so no, I don't."

Aragorn muttered, "I don't trust that creep." He started off into the shadows to look for the hobbits.

"We'd better follow him," Gimli pointed out.

Legolas said, "Looks like their tracks lead into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked.

Veronica spoke up. "I'm not going into that forest. It's too creepy and filthy."

"Veronica…"

A low moan came from the forest. All the club girls got scared and clung to each other. Even Veronica was included.

"Legolas… save us…" Veronica cried.

Jessica said, "If you're so scared, why don't you just stay here and tend to the horses."

"Veronica? Taking care of the horses?" Carole asked incredulously.

"It's a good idea. I feel better already." Veronica dismounted and started to brush Danny's mane.

Everyone else entered the forest, leaving Veronica behind.

Veronica noticed and whined, "Hey, were's everyone going? I'm coming too."

Legolas spotted something up ahead. "Halt. Something evil lurks there."

Veronica shrieked, and jumped into Legolas' arms.

"Oh, great, I feel sick again." Jessica let out a belch.

"Be quiet, Jessica, or the bad guys will find us," Veronica said.

"Oh, come on, Veronica, we can fight them. We have weapons of our own."

"The white wizard approaches."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-four: White Rider and White Stallion

"Gandalf?" said the man thoughtfully. "Yes, that's what they used to call me, Gandalf the Gray. I am Gandalf the White."

Once everyone introduced themselves they kept walking out of the forest.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins; war is coming to Rohan," said Gandalf.

"We heard that there's trouble here in Rohan," said Sora. "It goes ill with the King."

"So we came all this way for nothing?" asked Riku.

"How are we ever going to leave those poor Hobbits in this dark tree infestation? I mean charming… quite charming… forest?" asked Gimli nervously.

"It was meant to be—for Pippin and Merry to come here to Fangorn," said Gandalf. "So stop your fretting Master Dwarf; they're safe—far safer then you're going to be."

"This Gandalf is grumpier then the old one," muttered Gimli.

As everyone stepped out of Fangorn, Gandalf gave a long whistle. A white horse appeared out of nowhere and was galloping towards them.

"That is one of them Mearas," said Legolas. "Unless my eyes are being cheated by some kind of spell."

"Shadowfax," said Gandalf, "is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf turned to everyone else. "We must ride to Edoras."

Shadowfax was sniffing at Carole as she stroked the white stallion.

Gandalf had already mounted Shadowfax when Veronica said, "Get down, I'll show you how it's done."

"He's used to Gandalf. I don't think you should ride him," said Jessica.

"Don't tell me my business," sneered Veronica. Then she turned to Gandalf. "Get down."

Gandalf dismounted but didn't say anything.

Veronica mounted onto the stallion. "Now watch—you'll learn something," said Veronica.

"Yeah but don't use your heels," said Jessica.

Veronica ignored her, jabbed her heels into Shadowfax's sides, and Shadowfax went berserk. Shadowfax reared and bucked, throwing the brat off his back.

Veronica hit the ground, screaming and sobbing hysterically. "I hate that horse! OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! My shoulder."

"You probably dislocated your shoulder," said Carole.

"She'll need to wear a sling," said Stevie flatly.

"A sling? A SLING!?" Veronica broke into tears again.

Jessica went to Shadowfax to give him a treat and she petted him and said, "Good boy, you're such a good horse, Shadowfax."

"Is it as bad as it sounds?" asked Legolas.

"Oh. Veronica?" said Jessica. "She always wanted to be the center of attention."

"Well is she going to be all right?"

"She dislocated her shoulder. Stevie and Lisa are putting a sling on it right now."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Veronica.

"I can't take this anymore," said Kairi, "from that spoiled brat."

Once Veronica had a sling, they continued onward.

"Where's Starlight, Prancer, and Belle?" asked Carole suddenly.

"Oh my gosh" said Donald.

"We almost forgot about them," said Sora.

"What do they look like?" asked Aragorn.

"Well, they are bay," said Carole, "and they have white markings."

"What's a bay?" asked Gimli.

"It's a brown horse with a black mane and tail," said Lisa.

"And sometimes bays come in muddy bay and blood bay," said Stevie.

"Veronica," said Riku "this all your fault. If you hadn't grabbed Donald in the first place, then, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not my problem!" snapped Veronica. "It's Quackers's fault; if he hadn't been driving in the first place—"

"What did you call me?" asked Donald.

"Uh oh here we go again," said Goofy.

"Knock it off," said Gandalf.

"Look," said Legolas. "I see three horses coming this way."

Sure enough the three bay horses were galloping this way. Carole, Stevie, and Lisa looked and gasped; it was indeed, Starlight, Prancer, and Belle.

"STARLIGHT, PRANCER, BELLE!" shouted Carole, Stevie, and Lisa.

Once the horses had stopped, the girls hugged their horses.

Veronica was smirking. "Well" said Veronica, "it appears your horses are all right, so can we please go on?"

Sora turned to look at the spoiled brat. "You can hand-walk Danny yourself." And with that Sora walked off.

The others mounted their horses and were off.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-five: Isengard

Ansem said, "They're falling into our trap once again."

Maleficent asked, "How could they have beaten us last time?"

"Who knows. But they did. And they're not going to win again," Ansem said.

Saruman said, "Do you really they're going to help Rohan win this war? It's not their world."

"You'd be surprised what they're capable of," Maleficent said, and winced.

Diablo cawed his agreement.

Saruman said, "If we can just eliminate these pests, we should be able to take away our enemy's last hope."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-six: Discussing Theoden's Affairs

Christine said, "Theoden was under Saruman's curse, right?"

Legolas asked, "What are you talking about?"

Gandalf asked, "How do you know this?"

Jessica said, "Christine, I think it's time to tell them we're from a different dimension."

Christine agreed, "Yeah. Someone wrote these books, so we've read them and know how this will turn out."

Jessica said, "In our world, Middle Earth is just a fictional place."

Gimli asked, "Fictional? Who are you calling fictional?!"

"No offense intended, but that's what we believe," Christine said.

Legolas asked, "And how does it turn out?"

Christine looked at Gandalf. He shook his head. "Sorry, but we can't tell you that, or bad things would happen." Gandalf relaxed for the first time.

Veronica slapped at the mosquitoes. "I just hope that there's no such thing as the West Nile Virus here. One bite from these things and I'll be—"

Stevie said, "Dead. Yeah. We know. You already complained like this. Talk about something new."

Sora slapped Veronica. "Yeah. Just do something new for once."

"You want me to do something new? Are there any restrictions?"

Sora got a worried look. "Um…"

Shadowfax stepped between them and Veronica, terrified that her other shoulder would be fractured, scooted away and forgot all about her threat.

Phoenix came forward and touched noses with Shadowfax; Phoenix knew that Shadowfax was the lord of all horses.

Gandalf marveled at the sight.

Carole said, "That's pretty amazing. Usually stallions would attack each other."

Veronica said, "Shut up you walking horse encyclopedia."

Both stallions pinned their ears back and bared their teeth. This was more than Veronica could stand, and she ran and hid behind Legolas.

Legolas looked behind him, but Veronica moved so he couldn't see her. When they had circled around, Shadowfax snorted and Veronica jumped, running to the other side of Legolas again.

"Um, hi?"

Carole said, "Oh, I wish I could, you know…"

Lisa finished her sentence quietly: "Take a picture?"

Carole nodded.

Kairi agreed, "That is so cute."

Veronica turned to her.

"Veronica and her death glares," Kairi noticed.

"Veronica and Legolas are sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Numenor in the baby carriage," Donald chanted.

"You are so dead!!!!!!!" Veronica ran after Donald. "Duck! Come back here!"

Riku observed, "Looks like Donald Duck is about to become the entrée."

Aragorn shook his head. "Children. We're surrounded by children."

Gimli returned with the firewood. "That's just their nature. Children will always be children."

"You mean Veronica is the child. She's the complete spoiled brat," Stevie said.

Aragorn said, "Yeah, I noticed that, too."

Gandalf told Aragorn, "Saruman is waging war on Rohan. You are the last heir to the throne of Gondor. You are needed in this war. The survival of Middle Earth's innocent people depends on you. Rohan needs you."

"Wait. Time out. Aragorn is the last heir to the throne? As in he's going to be king?" Sora asked.

"That is correct. He is Isildur's heir. And King Theoden is being controlled by Saruman right now. We must stop that."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-seven: Ride to Edoras

The next morning they galloped to Edoras.

"Are we there yet?" Veronica asked.

"Not on your life," Legolas said. He was slightly annoyed with her by now.

Lisa shrugged and said, "Don't say we didn't warn you that she was annoying and a little brat."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Veronica said. She rubbed her shoulder. She was tired of holding the reins. She had to slow gallop Danny. Danny didn't seem to mind.

Donald said, "If she says 'Are we there yet?' one more time, I'm so going to hit her with my staff."

Gandalf said, "Now it's just over this hill."

Veronica cried, "That's what you said at the last hill! Liar!"

"YOU!!" Gandalf boomed. "Silence, foolish little girl!"

Veronica trembled, and tired to protest, but found her mouth didn't work.

Jessica laughed her head off. "Now who's feeling even?"

Veronica again tried to talk, but all that came from her mouth were mumbles.

Stevie said, "I think it actually worked! Gandalf is going to have to teach us that spell."

Veronica glared at her, then broke down crying.

As they rode closer, they began to see big wooden buildings. They walked to the giant wooden gates.

Gandalf warned, "Be careful what you say. Do not look for a welcome here."

They stepped into a quiet town.

Gimli said, "You find more cheer in a graveyard."

When they reached the big steps, they dismounted and ascended the stairs.

A guard said, "We cannot let you in so armed, Gandalf the Gray."

"You would deny an old man his staff?"

"Very well."

Veronica said, "I'd better put on some lip gloss. I want to look my best when I see his Royal Highness."

They walked in and saw Grima Wormtongue. He spoke as though he thought they couldn't hear him. "My Lord, Gandalf the Gray is coming. Do not trust him. He only wants to hurt you. And his friends, too. They intend to harm you." Grima Wormtongue said, "Late is the hour that you have come here."

Gandalf said, "Be still. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I do not take orders from a worm of evil."

Jessica stuck out her tongue and gave him a loud raspberry. "Yeah, you stupid leech."

Legolas warned, "You should let Gandalf handle this. You don't want to get yourself in trouble."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Gandalf pulled out his staff.

Grima told the guards, "I told you to take the wizard's staff."

The guards started to charge forward, but then one of the guards started to hold the other back.

A woman with golden hair showed up. Her eyes settled on Aragorn.

Jessica said, "Hi. Who are you?"

"I am Eowyn."

Kairi saw Grima Wormtongue and knocked him down, kicking him in the shins. Then she held him down with her foot on his chest. "I would stay still if I were you."

Gandalf held his staff up before Theoden. "I command you, Saruman, to leave King Theoden alone!"

"If I go, King Theoden dies," a strange voice said.

"Not on my life," Sora said, as he pulled out his keyblade and held it up with Gandalf's staff.

Gandalf said, "You will not kill him."

The room was filled with white-hot light for an instant before it subsided and left the King, younger-looking, and in his right mind.

The new king turned to his niece. "I know your face."

Eowyn burst into tears, hugging her uncle, whom she thought she had lost.

"Aw, I love happy endings," Veronica said.

King Theoden looked up and said, "Gandalf?"

Gandalf stepped forward and the old friends embraced. Then he said, "You would feel your fingers better if they held your old sword."

Riku marched up respectfully with the sword in both hands. Theoden drew the sword, and his eyes fell on Grima.

"I want you out!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy grabbed Grima Wormtongue and threw him outside. He fell down ten steps.

Jessica yelled, "And stay out!"

Wormtongue said, "I only wished to serve you, my lord."

"Your leechcraft would have me crawling on all fours like a beast."

Grima begged for mercy. "Send me not from you sight."

King Theoden started to bring his sword down on Grima, but Aragorn held him back. "That's enough bloodshed. He has a role to play later, I'm sure."

Aragorn tried to help him to his feet, but Grima spat on him.

Grima fled for his life.

"That's the last we'll see of him."

"Get out of my way," they heard in the distance. He tried to take Phoenix, but Phoenix attacked him, leaving him to run on foot.

"Yeah, that's right. Run away, you horse thief."

"Phoenix, drive him away," Jessica told him.

Phoenix chased him.

"That's one smart horse you got there," a guard said.

"That's my horse!" Jessica said proudly.

"Where is my son?" asked Theoden.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-eight: The Plans

Back in Isengard, Grima had just arrived.

Maleficent said, "What happened to you?"

Saruman sniffed the air, then said, "You stink of horse."

"It's the fault of that stupid brat's horse! That horse tried to trample me!"

"I should have know that girl with the chestnut nag would have been nothing but trouble."

Grima said, "And I saw a boy with a keyblade. And a man wearing a strange ring. And Gandalf has returned!"

"That's very interesting. Gandalf the White… Gandalf the Fool!" Saruman snarled.

Ansem growled, "That keyblade brat is going to pay."

"So what are we going to do? Attack Edoras?" Maleficent asked.

Grima said, "Theoden wouldn't stay in Edoras. If war's coming, he would flee to Helm's Deep."

"Then we'll drive him to Helm's Deep, and defeat him there," Saruman said.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-nine: The King's Decisions

Everyone stood quietly at the funeral.

"Maybe it's not a happy ending just yet," said Riku.

After the funeral, Christine saw two kids on a black horse. The boy fell off. Christine galloped to their rescue. The girl shrieked.

Christine picked up the boy and put him behind her on Brianna, remounted, and told the girl, "Follow me." Christine took the other horse's reins in her hand and kept a quick pace back to Edoras.

"Who would these charming kids be?" Gimli asked.

The girl answered timidly, "I am Frieda and my brother is Elten. We are from a village far away. The orcs came and burned everything, and we had to leave Mum."

The boy was just waking up.

"Carole is taking care of your horse, so don't worry about him," Stevie told them.

"Thank you for everything. It means the world to us. But Mum needs help," Frieda said.

"We will do what we can, but we can't do everything," Legolas said.

Eowyn entered the room with two platters of food. The kids ate fast, stuffing their faces.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. We have to put a stop to this evil," Eowyn complained.

"Where's Mum?" Frieda asked.

"We don't know where she is, Honey. But we wish we did," Eowyn tried to comfort her. "Saruman is trying to brood terror. He seems to be doing a good job of it," Aragorn observed.

"Why not draw him away from Rohan?" Sora asked. "Away from the people."

"You have at least two thousand good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn told him.

Theoden said, "They'll be at least three thousand leagues from here by now."

Gandalf asked, "Then what is the king's decision?"

The guards shouted, "By order of the king, the city must be emptied."

"Don't burden yourselves with treasures. Only take possessions you need," Aragorn warned.

Gandalf rumbled, "Helm's Deep. They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will protect them when they need it?"

Aragorn said, "He's only doing what he thinks is best."

"There's no way out of that refuge. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them into safety. I fear for the safety of Rhone. Rohan needs you in the end. The forces must hold."

"I AM NOT YOUR PERSONAL SLAVE," came Donald Duck's voice.

"You're my groom," said Veronica. "Which means what?"

"I don't have to listen to you."

"Keep your mouth shut," said Gandalf to the stuck-up girl.

"What's that on your back?" asked Aragorn, pointing to Veronica's back. "Is that a Kick Me sign?"

Veronica went red in the face. "I hate you Lake!"

"Well I must say that's clever," said Gimli.

"Shut up."

"And they will hold," said Sora as he walked into the stables.

Gandalf entered Shadowfax's stall. "The gray Pilgrim, that's what they used to call me."

"You have to go already?" asked Jessica, finished with the chores.

"Don't worry," said Aragorn. "He'll be back."

Gandalf mounted Shadowfax. "Look for my coming on the fifth day; look to the east."

"Go," said Aragorn as he opened the stall.

Gandalf and Shadowfax burst from the stall and galloped out of sight.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty: Taming of Brego

In the stables, a horse was rearing wildly. Two men were pulling on ropes, trying to keep him down. The horse was a bay with white socks on his hind legs, and a star on his forehead.

"If I didn't know better, I would say that horse was Seabiscuit. They have the same temperament," Carole said.

One of the grooms yelled to Carole, "Watch out!"

Aragorn approached the horse. The groom tried to tell him it was useless.

Another groom said, "That horse is half mad."

Aragorn walked up to it and took a rope from one of the grooms. Holding it steadily, he cooed in Elvish.

Veronica said, "I really don't know what you see in that thing."

The bay stallion pinned his ears back at Veronica menacingly and she ran from the stables screaming, "I hate stallions!"

Phoenix let out a scream of challenge at Veronica's retreating form. "I hate! I hate stallions! I hate them!"

Legolas laughed merrily.

Eowyn smiled. "That girl has no patience for stallions, does she?"

Stevie told her, "No, she doesn't. I don't understand why we couldn't just leave her behind. This place would be so wonderful without her. You know?"

"I see what you mean." Eowyn turned to watch Aragorn.

Aragorn pulled the rope closer to him gradually. The horse calmed a little. He reached to touch his muzzle. The stallion stopped rearing, nostrils flaring.

"That horse's name is Brego," Eowyn told him, love in her eyes. "He was my cousin's horse."

Phoenix and Brego touched noses. They sent calming messages to each other.

"This horse has seen too much. He deserves better." Aragorn walked away, leaving behind the stupefied grooms.

"I'm out of here. You keep that stallion away from me." Veronica stalked off.

"I hope you can find your way back to the gummi ship by yourself," Kairi said.

Kairi and Eowyn laughed.

"Oh, wait, you destroyed it by grabbing Donald, didn't you?" Goofy said.

"Shut up, you dumb talking dog!"

King Theoden watched the whole argument, then stepped into the open.

"Hey Veronica, are you causing trouble again? They're always looking for new people to muck out stalls," Christine taunted.

Veronica screamed at the word 'muck' and ran.

Sora observed, "She takes the humiliation so well."

"Yes, well. I think we have some talking to do."

They all turned around to see that King Theoden wanted to talk.

Their eyes lowered.

"Veronica's always been the problem child," said Stevie.

Everyone grinned.

"We still need to find out what we're going to do with you all." King Theoden crossed his arms.

"Well, there's no gummi ship to find, so we might as well stay and help you out," Donald said.

"Thank you. I will take you up on that offer."

One of the grooms walked up with King Theoden's horse, Cloudmane.

"What a beautiful horse," Carole said.

Cloudmane was a white stallion with a creamy, fluffy mane.

Legolas returned, dragging Veronica by the scruff of her jacket. "You're coming with us, whether you like it or not." He told the group, "I found her trying to steal something from a clothing vendor."

"So juvenile," Jessica said.

Stevie said, "Is this really Veronica di Angelo, the richest girl in town, stealing from one of King Theoden's subjects?"

Lisa said, "It can't be!" in a squeaky voice.

Veronica narrowed her eyes. "Shut up. It's only because one of the stable grooms stole my lip gloss."

The stable boy said, "I don't know what you're talking about," and emptied all his pockets as proof. There was nothing.

Sora said, "I believe you."

Riku said, "If anyone would be lying, it would be Veronica."

Legolas let go of Veronica and she collapsed in a heap, sobbing. A wave of sympathy came over Riku and he bent to help her. She grabbed his neck and wouldn't let go. Riku struggled to get away.

"It's your own fault for feeling sympathy towards her," Stevie said. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Sora said, "Hey, Riku, got yourself a girl, eh?"

Riku shouted, "Shut up, Sora. You've got to know how to get her off me."

King Theoden chuckled. "Youth."

"Troubled teenagers," Lisa agreed.

Donald chanted for the second time, "Riku and Veronica, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Veronica let go of Riku and jumped Donald, knocking him to the ground with alarming force. "Shut up!"

Jessica said, "Oh, juveniles. You're so juvenile, Veronica."

Veronica looked up and said, "Unless you want my fist in your face, you better amscray."

"You can't hit a girl, Veronica."

"You want a bet?" Veronica leapt to Jessica and slapped her face.

Christine asked, "You okay, Jessica?"

Phoenix came charging out of the barn.

"Big mistake," Jessica said.

Veronica stumbled back into a manure pile. Phoenix reared and she had to roll over.

"Lovely, isn't it?" King Theoden mused.

Every watching soldier got a good laugh.

Veronica grabbed a new pair of pants, blue jeans, and stomped off with a huff.

When she came back, Sora asked, "Is this Veronica? In blue jeans?"

Veronica glared at Sora.

"I think we should prepare for the journey."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-one: Out of Edoras

The club got together to decide what they would do when they got to Helm's Deep.

Stevie asked, "Isn't it going to be cold there?"

Jessica said, "Oh, I hate the cold. I'm freezing already, just thinking about it."

"Me, too," Christine said.

King Theoden walked in. "We'll be taking some blankets, so that shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Thank the stars," Veronica said. "I'll need more than Jessica or Christine."

Phoenix pinned his ears back and Veronica jumped a foot, screeching. "Nice horsie."

Cloudmane, a stallion, sniffed Veronica's hair, and sneezed his boogers onto her hair.

Stevie said, "I guess Cloudmane's allergic to your perfume."

Riku waved his hands in front of his face. "Yeah. How much perfume do you use, anyway?"

"Only enough to get rid of the smell of horse," Veronica said, wiping the boogers off onto the grass. She scrunched her face up. "Yuk."

Sora asked, "How long will it take to get to Helm's Deep?"

King Theoden replied, "Oh, two or three days, considering many of my people will have to walk."

Veronica screeched, "Two or three days?! There are going to be so many old-timers. Do we have to walk?"

"No, I think we can ride our horses. But the people who don't have horses may not have that luxury," Carole said.

"That's too bad for them, I'm sure," Veronica mumbled, a smile on her face.

Christine kicked her behind.

"What's that for?" Veronica wailed.

"For being a total mean idiot. Drop down and give me twenty."

Veronica got on her knees and with a snobbish face, opened her purse.

"I meant pushups."

Veronica asked, "On the dirty ground?"

"Yup. You're sitting on it already, aren't you?" Christine motioned to the ground.

Veronica stood up. "You know very well I can't do any pushups. Nor are you my superior. You're probably younger than me, aren't you?"

King Theoden walked away, leaving the little children to fight and play as they wished.

"We should pack," Stevie said.

As everyone left, King Theoden looked to one of his bodyguards and said, "This is not the end. We will return."

"Yes, my Lord."

Riku looked to Sora. "Sora," he whispered, ducking his head.

"What?" Sora whispered back.

"On the count of three, let's jump Veronica." He held up one finger, then two, and on the third, he and Sora pounced.

Veronica screamed bloody murder as she fell into a manure pile. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For flirting with us," Sora said, getting off her back.

"And we don't like you," Riku said.

Donald said, "You look so cute when you're mad."

"Who?" Riku asked.

"You and Veronica, of course. A lover's spat, I'm sure."

Riku sprinted to Donald and slapped him over the head.

Sora followed him, not wanting to be around when Veronica got up.

Sora confessed to Jessica and Christine, "I'm suffering from Veronicitis."

"That's alright. We suffer from that every day, too," Christine said.

"You should have seen the way she flirted with Christine's brother. And the way she tried to get Sue on her side. But Sue was too smart for that. She kicked her out of her room," Jessica said.

"At least she is smarter than that," Christine.

Gimli told Eowyn, "It's true you don't see too many dwarf women. It may be due to the fact that they are mistaken for dwarf men."

Eowyn turned to Aragorn. Aragorn said with a motion, "It's the beards." Eowyn smiled.

Gimli's horse suddenly acted up and threw Gimli to the ground. "It's all right. Nobody panic. Everything's under control."

Phoenix whinnied his laughter.

Gimli asked, "What are you laughing at, Beast?"

Eowyn laughed outright.

Gimli folded his arms over his chest.

In Eisengard, Maleficent, Ansem, and Saruman were planning their attack on Helm's Deep. They went down to where the Wargs were.

Saruman went to an Urukai Heartless and said, "Send out some of your Warg riders. Just to shake things up a bit."

Maleficent smiled at how evil it sounded.

Ansem said, "I wouldn't bother. They'll just be defeated, anyway."

The chief glared at him and threw a rock at Ansem.

"But what if they score a big one?" Maleficent asked.

Back on the path to Helm's Deep, two of King Theoden's riders were scouting. Legolas was ahead of them.

One of the rider's horses let out a squeal of fear. "You smell something, boy?" It began to back up.

The other rider asked, "What is it?"

The first said, "I'm not sure."

One of the Wargs pounced on the horse.

Legolas let out a shout of warning to those behind, and raced to tell them. "King Theoden! Wargs! We're under attack!" He raced back to ward off any more Wargs.

Jessica said, "Nice going, Legolas. Now you have everyone in an uproar."

Carole yelled to the people, "Don't panic. If you panic, you can't think."

"I don't think that helped," Veronica informed her.

Kairi said, "Shut up, Veronica. This is no time to be goofing off."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the rest of the club girls joined Legolas out on the field ahead.

Phoenix began to let out a whinny of fury.

All the fighters yelled out war cries.

Gimli raised his axe and yelled, "Bring your pretty face into my heart."

Aragorn picked up a spear and threw it at the Warg's heart.

"Now that counts as mine!" Gimli shouted.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Men. So competitive."

Jessica said, "Bad dogs. Bad! Bad! Sit! Stay!" She whacked it with her wand blade. It started whining like a puppy.

Gimli swung his axe into a Warg, and it landed on Gimli. Gimli grunted. "Get off me, you confounded dog!"

Another Warg tried to get Gimli, sniffing its dead comrade. Gimli tensed.

Legolas shot it with an arrow. It landed on top of Gimli.

Sora said, "Ow! That's really gotta hurt."

Riku said, "No kidding. Hey, Sora. Let's kick some butt, like old times, huh?"

Sora nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

Veronica swung her purse at one of the warriors. "You won't be stealing my lip gloss, you barbarians."

One of the orcs said, "Hey, Pretty Face, how about a little smooch?"

Veronica took out her lip gloss and after she smothered his face with it, kissed him and punched him between the legs.

Legolas stood impressed. "Nice. I just hope I'll never be in that position."

"Thanks. I'm still working on it."

One of the dogs started tearing a hole in her pants. "That's it!" She punched it in the nose. It whined like a seal and scampered away.

Some of the warriors were badly injured--others killed. The battle was mostly over.

Eowyn asked Gimli as he got out from under the Wargs, "Where's Aragorn?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him."

She flailed about, looking everywhere, asking everyone. The club girls followed her. They all came to the edge of the cliff, and a Warg rider nearby laughed. Legolas got there with them and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Where's Aragorn?"

"He fell. Took a little tumble over the cliff."

"You liar!" Sora accused.

The rider choked and something gurgled in his throat. Blood came up. Legolas released him.

Veronica said, "Gross!"

Legolas, eyes tearing up, pried the rider's hand open. There was the necklace. He put it in his pocket, not wanting to look at it for very long.

Eowyn broke down crying.

King Theoden, just barely seeing his niece, shouted, "Gather the wounded! Put the wounded on horses."

"Nice work, Saruman," Maleficent said.

"Thank you my beautiful sorceress," Saruman said.

"So what? You destroyed the last heir of Gondor. Big deal. But that was sheer dumb luck," Ansem said, turning away.

"Looks like Ansem's getting jealous," said Maleficent with a laugh.

"Shut up you stupid woman!" Ansem said as he faced her off.

Saruman said, "Now I have a surprise for you two lovebirds. How many Urukai does it take to demolish Rohan?"

"Even if it would breech Helm's Deep, it would take thousands," Grima said.

Saruman said, "Tens of thousands."

Maleficent said, "But there's no such force!"

"Now there is." Saruman motioned for them to look out the window. There they saw the most vast army of shouting Urukai they had ever thought they'd see.

"To war!!" Saruman said. The Urukai let out their war cries and turned tail, ready to march to Helm's Deep.

Down the river, Brego whinnied. He approached his newfound master and sniffed his face. He rubbed his muzzle on Aragorn's face.

Aragorn woke from a dream in which he was kissing his fair lady, Arwen. When he regained consciousness and realized it was a horse, he wiped his mouth and thanked his friend.

Brego knelt down for Aragorn to climb on.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-two: Aragorn Returns

In Helm's Deep, everyone—minus the wounded and dead—had arrived and was preparing for war.

Sora was looking out at the horizon. He spotted Aragorn. "It can't be!"

Sora shouted to Riku, "Come look! I think it's Aragorn!"

Carole looked too, and said, "Hey, look! It's Brego, too."

Eowyn cried, "He's alive!" Tears came from her eyes.

Gimli said, "What? Where is he? I'm going to kill him!" He greeted him at the gate. "You are the luckiest, most reckless man I ever knew."

Aragorn asked, "Where's the king?"

"I'll show you."

King Theoden asked, "Do you have any more news?"

Aragorn replied, "I have seen many Urukai Heartless. There are ten thousand."

Sora said, "Ten thousand? That's more than in Balinor, where we faced, what, like three thousand?"

Veronica complained, "We can't beat ten thousand. We're all going to die!"

Donald whomped her over the back of the head.

King Theoden said, "Let them come."

King Theoden walked out and commanded his soldiers to find every lad who could wield a sword.

Aragorn muttered, "Farmers, blacksmiths, stable boys—none of these are fighters."

Gimli said, "Most of them have seen too many winters."

Legolas said, "Or two few. Look at them. They're scared."

Legolas turned to Aragorn and spoke in Elvish.

Aragorn answered him in English, "Then I shall die as one of them."

Veronica began to pull out something from her pocket, but Sora grabbed it from her.

"Veronica! Did you seriously have a radio all this time, and you never told us?"

Kairi kicked her butt.

"Ow! What was that for?" Veronica cried.

"That's it. Time to call in the troops back home. We're getting help, and then we're out of here."

Sora radioed to Yuffie.

"What happened?"

"Veronica has had this radio all this time. We need help now. We're about to enter another war."

"Ooh, war! Just let me at those Heartless. I'll so kill them with my ninja star." Yuffie laughed. "We'll be there within ten minutes! You can count on it. Out."

Sora said, "Don't worry. We'll have more soldiers, soon. They're good fighters."

Aragorn asked, "How many?"

"Just five, but they're really good fighters." Sora held up his hand.

"Five isn't good enough," Aragorn waved it off.

"So are we going to let them die?" Sora protested.

"No. We will fight with whatever strength we have."

At nightfall, there were a thousand elves lined up inside the battlements. The orcs were gathering outside the walls.

Veronica was shoved against the wall. "Ugh. Could have picked a better spot!"

Yuffie said, "Where are all those stinkin' Urukai Heartless. I'll kick them, and shave their heads off with my ninja star."

Leon said, "Cool it, Yuffie. You're starting to sound like that annoying pussy cat back in Balinor."

"I bet I can do more damage than it."

"I'm sure you can."

All of a sudden, a war cry was heard. They all turned their heads to see what it was. It was the army, headed by Ansem and Maleficent.

Carole said, "Oh, great. Speak of the devil. Devil themselves."

Gimli told Legolas, "I'll take the evil hag. You take out the guy with the red eyes and the white hair."

"Don't try to bother with them. They're too lazy. They'll just let their slaves do the dirty work."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Maleficent said.

"Make any cookies lately?" Ansem asked Legolas.

Legolas took it personally and drew an arrow. He fitted it to the string and shot it at Ansem.

Sora said, "Don't try to bother with them. They're just trying to mess with your head. Don't let them get to you."

One of the older soldiers shot an arrow into the armpit of one the Urukai.

Leon said, "I think I know how you kill these jerks, now."

All of the Heartless began to charge.

Gimli said, "Aw, come on. Let me have a hit! Let me have a hit!"

To make things go faster, the Urukai Heartless had ladders. They leaned them against the walls.

Gimli said, "Oh, good. Ladders."

Yuffie, Legolas, and Gimli began to shout out how many they had killed.

Yuffie yelled, "I got ninety already, thanks to my trusty ninja star."

Gimli yelled, "Two."

Legolas said, "I'm on seventeen."

Gimli said, "I will not have a woman outscoring me."

Jessica shouted, "I'm already on one hundred. Sorry to disappoint you. Won't Merlin be proud of me? Because I'm using the magic spells to practice with. I'm getting pretty good at it, aren't I?"

Yuffie, Legolas, and Gimli shot jealous looks at Jessica.

Yuffie yelled, "That's not fair!"

Leon looked at them and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Cloud was taking out two at a time with his giant sword.

Veronica whacked one of the Urukai soldiers with her purse.

He said, "Hey, sweetness, how about a little smooch for my little booboo?"

One of the orcs said, "And how about me? I have a little bruise on my lip, here."

Veronica got so ticked off that she grabbed her lip gloss wand. She spun around. "I'd rather kiss Phoenix on the lips. There's no way I'm kissing you!" She whacked them all.

Kairi whacked another Urukai on the head with a stick, spanking him.

"Ow! Oww! OOWWWW!"

Gimli yelled, "Nineteen!"

Jessica shouted, "Two hundred!"

Yuffie screamed, "Will you stop outscoring me? That's not fair! My ninja star can

only go up to seventy miles an hour."

Christine said, "I took out one hundred already." She giggled and blushed at the ridiculousness of it, and went on to cast another snow spell.

King Theoden asked the wind, "Is this all that you can conjure, Saruman?"

Legolas grabbed a shield and began to surf on it, striking out the Urukai Heartless one by one.

Sora tried to cast a spell, but got knocked backwards.

Kairi ran and yelled, "Nobody does that to my friend."

Riku yelled, "I'm sick and tired of looking at all you Heartless. Why don't you go back to where you came from?"

King Theoden cried, "Pull back! Everyone!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy decided to distract the orcs.

Donald said, "Ooh, come on. We can take them."

Goofy said, "Gawrsh. It looks like it's a long way."

Donald said, "Toss me."

Sora asked, "What?"

Donald said, "I can't jump that distance. You'll have to toss me. But don't tell Veronica."

Sora and Goofy agreed, "Not a word."

Carole, Stevie, and Lisa were also being harassed by the orcs.

"Hey, you nice little orc girl. How would you like a little smooch on the lips?"

The girls looked like they were going to throw up.

Carole said, "I wouldn't kiss you even if my life depended on it."

Stevie said, "Hey, I got a joke for you. What do you call a stupid little orc who gets kicked out by three little girls?"

"Uh, I don't know. What?"

"A dumb-dumb orc." Lisa punched the orc in the face and it fell, with its ladder, back over the mass of orcs.

Another orc tried to kick Carole, but she kicked him first, in his gut.

Donald and Goofy were trying to hold out their own.

An orc taunted, "Oh, look, fried duck and a hot dog."

Donald said, "What did you call us?" He entered his berserk mode. "VVWWAAAHAHAHAH!"

"Sora! Get yourself and your two friends out of there," King Theoden said. "I ordered everyone to draw back!"

"Yessir!" Sora said.

"There's just too many of them," Yuffie said.

Veronica said, "Finally! I thought I'd never get out of that mess."

Sora said, "I guess it's over then."

Ansem said, "We knew you couldn't handle this army. Looks like Saruman's won this round," he shouted through the door.

Jessica said, "Oh, yeah, you wanna bet?"

King Theoden turned to her and said, "It's over. What can men do against such reckless darkness?"

Aragorn said, "You said this fortress would never fall as long as these men defend it. They died defending it. And now you're going to-"

Sora looked at the rising sun and shouted, "Gandalf is coming!"

Aragorn said, "Ride out and meet them."

Veronica asked, "For what? For death and glory? We're all going to die!"

Donald said, "If she says 'we're all gonna die' one more time, I'm going to turn her into a fat old hop-toad."

Everyone's horses were tacked up. Phoenix was pawing the ground excitedly.

Ansem said, "Oh, no."

Jessica said, "Thought so!"

Maleficent yelled, "This is not— This is not happening!"

Shadowfax appeared, rearing.

Eomer was at his side.

All the other riders appeared over the rise. There were at least three thousand. The sun rose over them, and they charged forward. The orcs were blind to their presence, though they knew they were there.

Jessica charged forward. "Come on, Phoenix, let's go kick some Heartless butt!"

One of the orcs said, "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die! I'm gonna DIIIIIEEEEE!!!!" It ran into Phoenix.

Phoenix did a piaffe move on the orc's head.

Jessica said, "Good horse."

Ansem asked, "Why is it that any time her horse does something naughty, she praises the horse with 'good boy,' or 'good horse'?"

Sora was laughing his head off. "Maybe because her horse is smarter than any other horse in Middle Earth.

Ansem screamed in frustration.

Maleficent screamed. "AH! I hate you, you stupid little pony nag."

Phoenix pinned his ears back and charged at Maleficent.

King Theoden's army was laughing at Maleficent as though this were a sport.

Maleficent and Ansem disappeared.

They reappeared screaming at Saruman's feet in Eisengard.

"You idiot! You said we would win!"

"You lied to us!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Saruman picked up his staff.

Diablo cawed his frustration into Grima's ear.

Grima ran around with his hands covering his ears. Diablo happily followed, chasing.

Jessica said, "Looks like someone isn't happy."

Sora said, "I guess they're steaming in Saruman's face. Maybe they're giving him what he deserved."

Everyone was cleaning up after the war. Jessica, Yuffie, Gimli, and Legolas were taking their final counts.

Legolas said, "For final counts, forty-two."

Gimli said, "Forty-two? Now that's not bad…for an elvish princeling. I myself happen to be sitting on…forty-three?"

Legolas grabbed his arrow and Yuffie threw her ninja star.

"He was already dead," said Gimli.

"But he was twitching," said Legolas.

"He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system." He twisted his axe to make his point.

Yuffie bragged, "I got at least a hundred and fifty."

"As for me, two hundred and seventy-seven," Jessica bragged.

The elf and the dwarf dropped their jaws. The ninja girl threw her a jealous look. "Gimme that." She took the wand, but had to drop it when it electrocuted her. "OW! That hurt!"

"Serves you right, oh jealous one," Jessica said.

Leon asked, "Are you women at it again?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Christine said. "And if you don't watch out, you'll be caught up in it, too."

Phoenix began to whinny his laughter at Yuffie.

She pretended to get mad at Phoenix. "You silly horse."

Starlight snorted, too.

Gandalf said, "Sauran's not going to be very happy with us. His reputation has been spoiled, and he's going to get at us any way he can. The battle for Rohan is over. The battle for Middle Earth is about to begin."

Sora said, "We'll be back." His keyblade began to glow. "I guess this is it." The keyblade rose to connect with a hole in Helm's Deep.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-three: Agrabah's Desert

"Too bad you wrecked the gummi ship, Veronica," Stevie said.

Veronica finally spat out, "Look. I'm sorry. Maybe if you hadn't been flying so close to the meteors in the first place, this wouldn't have happened."

Once they left and landed in a new world, Donald said, "Look! It's Agrabah."

Sora said, "But wait. Aren't we a little bit off?"

Suddenly Maleficent appeared.

Sora groaned, "Oh, no. Not you again."

Maleficent threw her death glare. "Alright you little brats. You have managed to survive this far, but you haven't the slightest clue what you're about to meet for your next challenge."

Phoenix went over and let out an earsplitting whinny as if to say, 'Get out of here, before I kick your ugly dragon hide butt.'

Maleficent shot Phoenix a death glare.

The horse didn't take offense, but shrugged it off and started sniffing the sand.

Maleficent said, "Don't you turn your back on me, you piece of horse flesh!"

Phoenix quickly snaked his head around and bit Maleficent hard in the butt.

"YYYYEEEEEOOOOOWWW!!! You bloody stupid stallion! I should turn you into a Heartless."

Phoenix laid his ears back flat against his skull. He bared his teeth menacingly and made one last offense. He reared and caught her chest with his hoof.

Sora laughed his head off. "I guess this isn't your day, Maleficent."

Maleficent tried to grab Sora, but Phoenix kicked out with both of his legs. He kicked sand into her eyes. "AH! You stupid stallion. Come back here!" She chased him.

Kairi began to giggle.

Maleficent said, "When I get my hands on you, my dear…" but she began to back off. The stallion was ready to stomp on her if she would just say another word.

He hand just created a manure pile and kicked it into Maleficent's face as a last offense.

Kairi and the others gasped. Maleficent was steaming over. "I'm sick and tired of you… children!" She tried to wipe the manure off of her eyes. "You just wait." She snarled at Jessica, "You keep that beast of yours under control, you little brat."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. As though I have to listen to you. You're not my mother. I don't take orders from old hags like you, Maleficent."

Maleficent tried to grab her by her shirt, but Phoenix pinned his ears back.

"Why am I wasting my time with you?"

"Maybe because you don't have a life," Jessica suggested.

Jafar appeared and asked, "What is going on, Malefi—" He turned to look at Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

They waved and said innocently, "Hi."

"What are you little street rats doing out here all by yourselves?" he asked sweetly.

Sora asked, "Why would you care?"

Iago said, "Hey, Jaffar, it's those br—AAHH!"

Another guy appeared. He wore a black turban, and his skin was very dark. "So let me guess. These are the brats that defeated you a few weeks ago."

The man said, "I am Mansoor." A falcon chirped from his shoulder.

Another voice said, "Hey, Jaffar. If I were you, I would back off."

It was Aladdin, Jasmine, and the Sultan, standing there in front of them, with two of the palace guards. Jasmine rode on a chestnut Arabian mare.

Carole gasped.

"What is it, Carole?" Goofy asked.

"I know that mare. It's Garnet. Garnet Gem."

Jasmine asked, "How do you know Garnet?"

Veronica blushed furiously. "Because I used to own her."

Carole spoke up. "Yeah. And you used to leave all the dirty work to Red, our stable hand."

Jasmine glared at Veronica. She turned to Carole and said nicely, "Why don't you take Garnet for a little ride back to the palace? Abu can show you the way."

Aladdin's pet monkey, Abu, jumped off of Aladdin's shoulder and hopped to lead the way.

Veronica said, "That's not fair! Garnet used to be my horse, not hers!" She knew right away she wouldn't be invited to the palace. In her anger, she threw her purse at Maleficent and knocked her out.

Mansoor said, "That's one stuck-up brat!"

Veronica couldn't take it anymore. She sprinted to Maleficent, picked up her purse, and chucked it at Mansoor's face.

Stevie and Lisa and the other girls and guys watched in amazement. Iago said, "Hey. Check this out. How about a little smooch?"

Veronica picked up a handful of sand and threw it into Jaffar's and Iago's faces.

"Oh my gosh, my eyes!" Jafar cried.

"How in the he—" Iago said. "Brak."

"You can't fool us, Iago. We can hear you talk in English. We're not deaf, you know," Sora said.

Mansoor said, "So. I guess I'll see you at the Arabian races." He and Jafar left.

Maleficent said, "You're going to be paying for this. This time, you might end up losing all your nags." Maleficent disapparated.

Aladdin said, "Why don't you come back to the palace. I'm sure your friend—who was riding on your horse again, Jasmine?"

"Carole."

"I'm sure Carole will be waiting for us."

Jasmine was hand walking Carole's horse, Starlight.

Carole was riding Garnet, when the chestnut mare stopped and whiney, Carole saw a young black horse standing there before her at least five feet away.

Carole had tears in her eyes, this horse look a bit like Cobalt.

The horse had to be at least a colt.

Suddenly the colt started to turn.

"Wait… don't go…please…" said Carole as she watch the black colt ran off.

Once the black colt was gone, Carole decided to head back.

Abu led the way back to the palace, Carole couldn't stop thinking about the black colt. The colt reminded her of Cobalt so much.

When Carole got back to the stable, Jasmine asked her, "What took you so long?"

Stevie asked, "Carole? What's wrong?"

Carole told them about the colt.

Sora asked, "Who's Cobalt?"

Stevie told Sora about how much Carole loved Cobalt after her mother died of cancer. Then she told of how Veronica killed Cobalt by taking him over a jump he wasn't fit to take, and the injury was so bad the vet had to put him down. It took awhile for Carole to realize that later on, one of the Pine Hollow mares was having Cobalt's foal.

Veronica interjected, "Can we stop talking about Cobalt? He's dead! He's not coming back!"

Carole wordlessly ran into the palace, crying.

Stevie said, "Shut the heck up, Veronica!"

Lisa said, "Now look what you've done, Veronica! You're breaking Carole's heart, all over again."

Jasmine said, "Poor girl. She must have been through a lot." She lowered her head in respect.

Donald said, "Isn't there anything we can do to cheer that girl up?"

He turned to Veronica. "You'd better apologize to Carole."

Veronica said, "Look. I'm sorry about what I did to my old horse. I am. And it's over now. I'm over it. So everyone else should get over it, too. Carole should get a life!"

Riku said, "You're not acting very sorry."

Jasmine said, "I think I have something to cheer her up. I have a pet tiger. I'm sure she would like to meet Raja."

Jasmine turned to Veronica. "You just earned the right to sleep in the barn with the camels tonight."

Kairi said, "I hope the camels don't fart and spit too much."

Veronica stomped off angrily.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-four: Mansoor's Request

Mansoor asked Jafar and Maleficent about the girls.

"I don't know those girls," said Jafar.

"Well, you should have seen them. I hate their horses!" Mansoor said.

He asked them, "About the boy with the key? What's his purpose?"

Maleficent said, "We've been trying to track him down for the longest time. If he gets his way, he seals a world from evil. We don't want that, now, do we? So that's why we must capture him and his friends."

Mansoor said, "Look. I captured a silver mare named Jinah, and she had a black colt. Unfortunately, that little black runt ran from us almost a year ago. We want him back. The silver mare belonged to the fool, Ben Ishak, who set the mare free so she wouldn't get injured during the war."

"So tragic," Jafar said.

Iago said, "I think that one girl saw that black pony. She was riding on that chestnut mare."

Jafar said, "I think our plan is falling into place."

Maleficent said, "Tell you what. We'll capture that black colt. But you have to capture the keyblade brat and his friends."

The silver mare pinned her ears back at them.

Maleficent said, "And, as a bonus, you get to keep the horses."

The mare, Jinah, whinnied as if to say, "Back off, before I bite you."

Iago said, "Nice horsie, horsie, horsie."

Jinah flicked her tail into his face, and he went flying into Jafar's face.

Jafar boomed, "Get your blasted beak off of me!"

Iago said, "Aw, shut up you moron."

Maleficent said, "Will you two knock it off? This is exactly what will happen if we let those brats get away."

Jinah grabbed Maleficent's crow in her jaws and tossed it into Maleficent's face.

Jafar said, "Looks like your bird's not the only one about to become chicken broth."

Jinah kicked dirt into Mansoor's eyes.

Mansoor smacked the mare.

Jinah struggled against the pole she was tied to, flailing madly.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-five: Raja

Jasmine found Carole in the guestroom, crying. Raja came in beside Jasmine.

Carole looked up from the bed and wiped her tears.

Jasmine said, "Hey, Carole, I have two surprises for you. One is Raja. And tomorrow, well, that one is going to be a surprise."

Raja leaped nimbly onto the bed and nuzzled Carole's elbow.

Veronica walked in. "Woah! A tiger. That thing had better not have rabies."

Raja let out a roar and Veronica jumped back into the hall.

Sora walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Looks like Raja doesn't like you, Veronica."

Veronica said, "If I find that thing in my bed, I swear I'll shoot it."

At the word 'shoot' Raja jumped off the bed and ripped her pants apart, tearing off the buttons.

Veronica yelled, "You stupid fleabag!"

Stevie said, "Woah! What happened to you, Veronica? Nice pants."

Jessica asked, "Would you like me to patch them up for you, just like old times? A patch might say, 'I insulted the tiger.'"

Raja began to laugh. He rolled over onto his back with all four paws sticking up in the air.

Veronica gave everyone a murderous glare and dashed off before she could be given

embarrassing patches, or get her shirt ripped apart.

Carole smiled and laughed. Her tears forgotten, she went to pet Raja. "You're such a pretty boy, aren't you?"

Raja growled gently.

Aladdin came in. "So, Carole, what took you so long to return to the palace?"

"I saw a black colt. No blemish on him."

Jasmine said, "That's weird. A few days ago, Neera came home a few months ago, saying she had seen a black colt."

Carole asked, "Who's Neera?"

Jasmine said, "Neera is a granddaughter of the great sheik, Ben Ishak, who first owned Garnet when she was a foal. Then Garnet was sold, and now she's back. Here."

Veronica came back and said, "You mean to say that Garnet came from a different planet?!"

"Yes, I do believe so, if this is the different planet," Jasmine said.

"Guess the universe is still full of mysteries," Christine said.

Stevie said, "I knew there were such things as aliens."

Lisa laughed her head off.

Veronica said, "If you say that one more time, I'm going to scream."

Sora said, "That would be a relief."

Aladdin asked, "What's wrong with this paranoid girl?"

Stevie said, "It's Veronica. She tends to be high-strung."

Jasmine said, "Carole, I have a story to tell you. Have you ever heard of the legend of Shetan?"

Carole shook her head. "No."

"It's the legend of the black horse who rules the sky. Many fear him and put black colts to death. He comes down from the sky only for the finest mares. But Abu Ben Ishak wanted his bloodline in his herd."

Carole said, "Wait a minute. Is this the second surprise? When are we going to see him?"

Jasmine said, "Tomorrow. Would you like to ride Garnet again?"

"I'd love to!" Carole said.

Jasmine asked, "Alright. Would it be alright if I ride on Starlight?"

Veronica said, "Oh, puh-lease. What a bunch of rubbish. Who ever heard of a horse that comes down from the sky to find the best mares. Give me a break."

Raja had had enough of Veronica and chased her.

"AAHHH!"

Abu was digging into Veronica's purse and stealing lip gloss while she ran.

"Get your filthy paws off my lip-gloss, you little primate!"

Stevie said, "Aw, monkey took your lip gloss? That's too bad, Veronica. Maybe you can replace it at the market place."

"That's a good idea. Thanks a lot, Stevie." She went to dig her money out. "Time to go shopping." She paused when she didn't feel anything. "That stupid Curious George!"

Veronica chased after Abu. "Come back here, you little thief!"

Aladdin laughed his head off.

Veronica caught Abu by the tail. "Give me back my money now, before I call the police and they'll chop your head off."

She suddenly realized she was in the barn with the camels, and one of them spat on her new shirt without warning. Veronica let out a scream of fury. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Gross! That's my brand new—"

One of the camels passed gas.

"EEEWWW!" She held her nose and looked for the entrance. One of the camels was blocking it. She tried to run past it. "Get me out of this stinking barn!"

The camel calmly stepped on her boots.

"Get off now! You dumb one-humped thing!"

Sora came in and asked, "Aw, what's wrong. Did you get some green saliva on your shirt?"

Stevie said, "Oh, look, I think I took a picture of it."

Kairi said, "This isn't your day, is it Veronica?"

"What are you all doing here?" Veronica asked them in desperation.

"Wherever you go, we go."

Abu chucked a banana at her face. She ducked and it hit the camel. The camel got angry and charged Veronica.

"What did I ever do to you?" She ran toward the entrance. "Get out of the way." She saw Raja. She ran faster. Her face was pure fear. She ran all the way through the market place, Raja in tow.

The next morning, when Veronica had finally calmed down, they left Agrabah to visit the desert. They came upon an oasis. There was one house. A girl wearing a white gown, riding a flea-bitten old Arabian horse, greeted them. Aladdin was riding on the magic carpet.


End file.
